Kat and the Dumbledores
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: More mystery, romance, adventure, and family fun! The sequel to Kat and Fi. 16yrs has passed now and the Dumbledores are about to take Kat and her new husband to Italy for a month...one can only guess what will happen! ADMM OCOC RWHG HPGW
1. Chapter 1

_Okay boy and gals we have the sequel! the prequel I'll get working on in a few days or so. XD _

_More adventure, mystery, romance, and family fun! Oh and....I've added some little surprises! _

_PS: Any time you see Black it means that Damien Black is speaking. You'll understand why after you read a bit._

**Kat and the Dumbledores**

**Chapter 1: Dinner and an Invite**

"Moooommm!!! Mom hurry up we're late!" Honoria Dumbledore shouted as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" Minerva answered.

Honoria snorted and went into the sitting room flopping down on the couch. "That's the fifth time she's said that," the girl sighed.

"She's eight and a half months pregnant Nori leave her alone."

"Why do you have to be such a brat anyway?" her brothers Damien and Stewart asked before going back to their star charts.

Honoria scowled at them and crossed her arms and legs as she huffed.

"Nori sounds like bull," Annette laughed.

"Oh shut it," Honoria snapped.

"Honoria if you don't start acting like the lady we raised you to be you won't be going to see Grandma Kat and Grandpa Black," Albus snapped.

"Yes sir," Honoria sighed.

"I'm ready!" Minerva called from the hall, "Where is everyone we have to go!?"

Damien and Stewart laughed as they grabbed their charts and hurried out. Annette took her father's hand and pulled him out leaving Honoria to trail along.

* * *

"Damien darling answer the door my hands are full!" Katherine called from the kitchen.

"Will do!" Damien called back.

Katherine nodded to herself and turned back to the counter.

"All right Ursula hold out your leg sweetie," Katherine sighed opening her medical bag.

"Y-you don't have to chop it off do you mummy?" the child asked.

"No sweetie mummy won't chop it off," Katherine smiled softly shaking her head.

The cut was not very deep but there was a fair bit of blood. Katherine cleaned the girl's knee with some soapy warm water before spraying some antiseptic spray on it and placing a Mickey Mouse band-aid over it.

She then kissed the knee exclaiming, "All better!"

"Thank you mummy!" the child squealed as she held her arms up.

"You're very welcome. Let's go see Mina and her kids," Katherine smiled as she lifted the young girl and headed out of the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Minerva you're glowing!" Black grinned letting everyone in and kissing the woman's cheek.

"Thank you. Where's mother?" Minerva asked as Damien took her cloak and hung it on the coat rack.

"There was a crisis with Urs but I think it'll be okay," Belladonna explained wheeling out of the sitting room.

"It is," Katherine answered coming down the hall.

"Harry wasn't coming with you?" Katherine asked frowning as she counted her grandchildren.

"No he had to work late but he said he and Ron would be by with their families soon," Albus answered.

"Oh dear Ronald's coming? I hope I made enough," Katherine gasped.

"I'm certain you have," Black laughed kissing his wife's cheek and taking the little girl out of her mother's grasp, "Shall we have drinks in the sitting room?"

The others nodded and followed him and Belladonna through the opening into the large and comfortably decorated room

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Damien sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head and sighed. Looking around the dinner table he found it amusing and heartwarming.

To his left was Albus looking ever the same with those twinkling blue eyes, half moon glasses, and snowy hair and beard. To his right was Harry. The boy was slightly taller and now well fed. His hair was still jet black and messy and his green eyes hid behind round rimmed glasses. He was the head of the auror department at the ministry,

All around the large table were several adults and children all a part of Katherine's every changing family. Two he was proud to say were his! Well technically he and Katherine adopted them as wee babies…but still they called him daddy and he loved hearing it.

Those to were now eleven year old Belladonna Jade and four year old Ursula Ruby.

Bella was of a thin frame and didn't way very much. She was born paralyzed and had to use a wheel chair to get around; although her favorite mode of transportation was her father's back. Her hair was past her shoulder and was a reddish brown color; her eyes were purple. She had just turned eleven and would start Hogwarts after the summer.

Ursula was very tiny and fragile. It seemed every time she turned around she got hurt; but it didn't stop her from running around outside and constantly climbing trees. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde curls and light green eyes.

Ursula and Belladonna were sitting on either side of Katherine who stat at the other end of the table. Staring at her Damien smiled. Fifteen years of marriage and they were as close as ever. He still thought her breathe taking as well.

Katherine was now 198 years …_young_ as her grandchildren insisted. Though a little greyer her curls were still past her shoulders and had excellent shiny bounce to them. Her eyes were still the darkest and brightest green and her body was still envied by several witches years and years younger than her.

At that moment Katherine looked up from speaking with Bella and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you smiling at you big goof ball?" she asked her husband.

"Just thinking about what a lucky sod I am for having you," Black chuckled causing the men and boys to chuckle as well and the girls and women to giggle.

"Oh you," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Say Kat dear can I get another roll please?" Black grinned sitting back up in his chair.

"Certainly darling," Katherine said sweetly as she took a roll out of the basket by her and hurled it at him.

It flew full speed at his head and Damien caught it as easy as catching a cold.

"Thanks love," he smiled buttering the roll.

"Whoa…Gran you've got an awesome arm!" James exclaimed.

"Thank you dear. I was of course a chaser in my days at school," Katherine laughed.

"And I was the keeper," Black added.

James looked to his great-grandparents with adoration. He was a major Quidditch fan.

* * *

After dinner the younger children went to the playroom to watch a video and the elder children and adults retired back to the sitting room for an after dinner drink or coffee.

Damien sat in his large leather armchair and pulled Katherine into his lap wrapping his arms around her slim waist and kissing her neck.

Albus sat on the cough with Minerva and put her feet in his lap as he began massaging them. Minerva had a very round stomach and her ebony hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder. Her green eyes closed in a contented bliss.

Minerva and Albus now had seven children with one on the way.

Harry James was happily married to Ginny Weasley with three children of his own.

Honoria Kendra was sixteen and just about to start her sixth year in Gryffindor. She was a slim but tall and voluptuous beauty with all her mother's and grandmother's looks. The only problem was she seemed to have her Great-grandmother's mind set and had a tendency to be a spoiled brat. Though in a heart beat she'd tell you she really did love her siblings above all her friends.

Damien Apollo and Stewart Hermes were thirteen and going into their third year as Ravenclaws. They were tall and willowy geniuses always working on some experiment or another. They had mastered the Animagi transformations at the tender age of eight. Minerva was bursting with pride the day she saw them turn into an eagle and hawk.

Damien looked very like his name sake. He was broad shoulder and tall and building muscle with aristocratic features, and shoulder length ebony curls. He had his father's blue eyes though that was always protected by half moon glasses.

Stewart also looked like his namesake. He was tall and well built and was building muscle. His features were sharp and strong with sharp grey eyes and dirty blonde hair he wore shoulder length. His eyes were protected by square framed glasses.

Athena May was nine years old with a fascination for books. She was always pouring over a new book. She had her mother's figure with the same dark green eyes but Albus' auburn hair.

Annette Tracy was six years old with black curls and a thin frame. She had one green eye and one blue. She loved running with her Aunt Ursula and playing in trees.

Fiona Nancy was two. Right now she was the youngest and the only child that had not escaped the dreaded Psyche Death. She however did escape the mental illness. Her handicap was physical alone. She had trouble controlling her powers because she was deaf. Of course the moment Katherine had told Minerva and Albus what was this child's form of the disease they all went out to learn sign language. Now all the immediate family could speak to Fiona so the girl did not think she was so different from the others. She has auburn curls and twinkling blue eyes.

Harry had copied Damien's influence and was in a chair with Ginny on his lap. Ginny had blossomed into a very beautiful young woman with her ginger hair past her shoulders and her bright hazel eyes always smiling at Harry.

Ginny and Harry had three beautiful children.

James Sirius was the eldest at seven years old. Much to Minerva's chagrin the young lad was completely enthralled in practical jokes and pranks. He had brown hair and his mother's hazel eyes.

Four year old Albus Severus was quiet and shy. He hid his green eyes behind round rimmed glasses and messy black hair. He was the spitting image of his father.

The youngest was ten moth old baby; Lily Hermione. She was a mini version of her mother with ginger hair and hazel eyes.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the love seat together. His arm was wrapped around her.

Ronald Weasley worked at the Ministry in the Misuse of the Muggle Artifacts department with his father. His father was the head. Hermione was the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

The two were happily married with two little ones.

Rose Jane was four years old with her mother's bushy hair in her father's ginger color and chocolate eyes. She loved reading books and was very intelligent.

Hugo Bilius was ten months old and a very happy little baby. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"It's nice when we can all get together," Katherine sighed.

"It is…so what's everyone doing for summer?" Damien asked squeezing Katherine's thigh gently.

"Actually we're all going to Italy for Carnival after the baby is born," Albus replied,

"We were hoping you and the girls would join us."

"Three babies and a handful of toddlers and teenagers with a bunch of sex crazed adults?" Damien asked.

Harry nodded.

"Hey I'm game. What about you Katy?" Damien asked.

"I suppose so," Katherine sighed, "Now shut up so I can enjoy some quiet before the movie is over."

"As you command my dear," he laughed running a hand down her arm as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Two hours later after the girls had been put to bed and everyone left Damien and Katherine lay together in their bedroom staring at the ceiling.

"She's gonna have the twins run over to deliver in the middle of the night," Katherine sighed.

"I already have your bag setting out," Damien said nuzzling her neck.

"If Ursula cries for me gently explain where I am…and if she wants you can bring her," Katherine replied.

"I will. I love you Kat," he sighed.

"I love you Black," She smiled kissing his lips and falling into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well you've seen the family. Noe let's get on and bring in the baby! (fingers crossed) Let's hope Albus' luck holds._

Once agian Black is for Damien Black. Damien will be for Damien Dumbledore. ..............However it appears I'm going to have to rethink as I have two Damiens and two Albus!

**Chapter 2: Child Number 8; Baby Number 7**

Katherine is always right! This is a statement people find true quick enough and live by the rule once they do.

At two in the morning Katherine and Damien were woken by the urgent pounding on their front door. Katherine kissed his lips gently before jumping out of the bed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a light jacket over her pajama shorts and t-shirt before grabbing her bag and racing down stairs.

"Damien…Stewart?" she asked.

"Ma…mama sent us. She needs you desperately," Stewart gasped trying to catch his breathe as he and his brother ran all the way down the street.

"Let's go," Katherine nodded.

She handed Damien her bag and shut the door before she jumped off the porch and started running. The boys followed her lead.

Katherine's long legs took her to Number 114 quick as lightening; she tossed her hair up in a messy ponytail as she ran.

Honoria opened the door as Katherine ran up the steps and up the stairs bursting into the master bedroom to find Minerva screaming at the top of her lungs through a contraction.

"Drugs, I want drugs!" Minerva screeched as the sound of cracking bones was heard over her screaming.

Katherine watched in childlike fascination as Albus' legs buckled underneath him as he cringing under Minerva's vice like grip.

"Y-you're b-bag," Damien gasped as he and Stewart collapsed on the floor by the door.

"Thank you boys," Katherine nodded as she went into healer mode.

"All right Mina calm down now and let poor Albus' hand go," Katherine cooed as she injected an epidural into Minerva's spine. Minerva sighed thankfully and released Albus as the medicine took effect.

Albus sat on the floor cradling his hand to his chest.

"Let's see how far along we are," Katherine replied lifting up Minerva's night dress.

The twins closed their eyes.

"Oh dear 8 ½ centimeters already!? Minerva were you having back pains early?"

Minerva nodded that she had.

"Baby you should have told me," Katherine sighed as she bustled around getting everything ready and healing Albus' hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on mum push!" Damien and Stewart cheered as they stood behind their father.

Honoria sat in a chair to the side trying to drown out the noise.

Minerva's screams echoed through the house; but did not wake the others as silencing charms had been placed on the doors.

"8, 9, 10! Relax!" Katherine screamed.

Minerva collapsed against the pillows and Albus crying hysterically. "I'm so tired Albus!"

"I know Tabby but you're so close," Albus said kissing her head.

"Come on Mina my darling child. Give mama one more push," Katherine said.

Minerva nodded sitting up and pushed with all her might. Everyone seemed to scream with her.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…..It's a boy!" Katherine exclaimed as she lifted up a rather large crying baby.

"A boy!" Albus grinned.

"A boy!" the twins grinned high fiving.

"A boy!?" Honoria exclaimed standing by her grandmother with her nose scrunched up.

"A boy!" Katherine and Minerva said softly in the same tone and in perfect harmony.

"Albus you want to cut the cord?" Katherine asked holding the medical scissors. Albus nodded and snipped the umbilical cord as the baby continued to cry.

"Shush, Shush. There, there sweet one," Katherine cooed as she walked out of the room.

Albus had the two elves; Kipper and Bitsy, clean up everything and change the bed sheets while he cleaned up Minerva ine the bathroom and put her in a clean white gown. When he exited the bathroom and laid Minerva back on the bed he found the three children were already sitting there.

"That was the most disgusting thing ever. I'm never going to have children," Honoria shuddered.

"Actually we found the whole experience quite educational," Damien grinned.

"We are now thinking of being healers," Stewart replied.

Albus laughed and kissed Minerva's head as he sat next to her.

"Here we are. A lovely little boy!" Katherine grinned.

She came back into the room with the baby cleaned and diapered wearing a cute little sleeping out fit and wrapped in a soft blue blanket. She placed the baby in Minerva's eager arms and sat at the end of the bed pulling Stewart into her lap and kissing his cheek.

"So what's the name this time?" She asked.

Over the years it had been established that the names of the Dumbledores were decided as thus; the first name is from someone that had influenced Minerva and the middle from someone who had influenced Albus.

Using this we have Honoria Kendra, Damien Apollo, Stewart Hermes, Athena May, Annette Tracy, and Fiona Nancy.

Harry had done the same for his children as well.

"Yes what's the name?" Damien asked.

"I think Brian," Minerva smiled.

"I pick Aberforth," Albus nodded.

"Brian Aberforth Dumbledore it is then. I'll bring the certificate by tomorrow. Now I think it's time all of you get to sleep," Katherine replied.

The teenagers sighed and kissed the adults good night as they filed out.

"You too Albus…Mina. I'm sure Damien and Brian's aunts will be over by tea or lunch," Katherine laughed closing her bag.

"Thank you for coming so fast," Albus nodded as he led her back to the door.

"Think nothing of it. Call me anytime," Katherine smiled as she kissed Albus cheek, "oh and he's clean. One for seven is pretty good odds Albus."

Albus nodded as she walked back into the night air.

"Oh and Albus," Katherine called as she stepped off the porch and began walking backwards.

"What?" Albus asked stepping onto the porch.

"You only have a platoon and they all love me!" she laughed and turned around running back home.

"It's only a matter of leverage!" Albus shouted after her before heading back inside chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Visiting Grandma**

Katherine was walking back to her office when she heard a distinct voice squeal, "Mummy!"

"Ursula!" Katherine grinned as she bent down and held out her arms.

The little girl in the red sundress ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and jumped into the elder woman's outstretched arms.

"Oh thank you baby that was just what I needed," Katherine sighed kissing Ursula's head.

"We came to see you," Ursula replied as she turned in her mother's arms and showed off the twenty or thirty grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren that were walking toward Katherine with large smiles.

"Oh good lord look at you all. Gracious me," Katherine laughed.

"We decided on a field trip," Daniela explained as Charlie stood beside her. They had been married for thirteen years now and had Claire plus two of their own now.

"Indeed. Oh and how did we pry Brian out of Minerva's arms?" Katherine laughed kissing the three week old's head.

"She gives Harry anything. All he had to do was tell mum to give the baby to Ginny and she did," Stewart explained.

"We've got a bet going that Harry is mum's favorite," Damien added.

"Katherine is this mutiny?" Black laughed as he, Sirius, and Harry came walking up to the group.

Several people were staring at the group and commenting on how wonderful Katherine had it having so many grandchildren and such.

"No dear this is visiting hour," Katherine laughed.

"Oh great. Hmm…wow there is lots here. No one had to work?" Black asked.

"Took the day off," several voices replied.

"Well let's squeeze into my office for tea," Katherine grinned as they all headed back down the hall to her office.

* * *

Minerva half sat half laid on the couch in her sitting room staring at the fireplace mantle. On it were several pictures of her children with Damien, Albus, her, or Katherine.

She smiled excepting a mug of tea from Albus as he kissed her head.

"I know why mother prizes her pictures so much. They hold life in the film. It captures what is there and gone in an instant," she sighed as he sat behind her and pulled her onto his lap.

"For someone so raised by strict rules and spoiled by money; your mother is actually one of the most level headed, fair, easy going, and self sufficient women I've ever known," Albus laughed cuddling Minerva close.

"Yeah…that's why they say she was born too early in life. She is a very good actress. She did everything ever asked of her when they were watching her…but turn your back and she was wild as a hippogriff," Minerva laughed, "She was more like Aunt Fiona than anyone knew."

Albus nodded and kissed her head. "So when'd she get the degrees?" he asked. He'd known Katherine for years...but he'd never know her like her children...and even they didn't really know everything about her!

"The twelve year age gap between Athena and Poseidon was when she did the training for being a midwife. The thirty-nine year age gap between Hermes and me is when she did everything else. Apparently you didn't keep in good touch then," Minerva teased.

"I didn't actually," Albus sighed, "After Stewart sent me to Nicolas Flammel I never came back to the Hollow."

"You came back when I was born," Minerva frowned turning to look at him.

"Katherine hunted me down the year before she fell pregnant with you. Told me I couldn't turn my back on family for any reason. She said that no matter what I was family to her and she's tan my hide if I left her again," Albus chuckled lightly.

"Mom does know how to get her way," Minerva laughed.

"Yes, yes she does," Albus nodded as the couple cuddled closer together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Muggle Vacation!?**

"Are you bloody insane!?" Black asked staring at his step son-in-law.

"It has been rumored," Albus chuckled.

"You are going to take four wizard families on a muggle vacation!? This is nuts! This is stupid! This is…"

"An adventure dearest," Katherine replied massaging his shoulders.

The man was trying very hard not to lull back in contentment.

"A million things could go wrong. I'm thinking of safety," Black replied.

"We'll be fine. And in case of an emergency we will have strapping men with wands. You worry to much my little ex CIA puppy," she whispered kissing his ear.

"Fine, fine," Black sighed, "You win. You always win I should just not even fight anymore."

"Aw you can teach an old dog new tricks kids," Katherine laughed and sauntered out of the room.

Damien looked at his daughters as they sat on the floor giggling.

"You're mother is evil," he said seriously, "you listen to me. Daddy knows what he's talking about."

"Yes sir!" the girls saluted and went back to their puzzle.

* * *

That Friday morning Damien Black woke up early and found his beautiful wife packing two small book bags with treats and activities and cooking breakfast. By the door in the foyer were everyone's bags ready to be loaded in the bus they had rented to take everyone to the airport. Godric's Hollow was a muggle/ wizard village after all.

"What the hell time did you get up!?" Damien blinked.

"Um…about thirty minutes ago," Katherine shrugged.

Damien shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I really don't know how you get so much done in such a short amount of time and have so much energy. I swear you're immortal or something," he sighed.

"I don't think so," Katherine laughed setting a plate before him.

"Going to wake up the kids?" he asked diving into his food.

"Yes," she nodded heading up the back stairs. In their home there were stairs in the foyer and a set of stairs in the kitchen to the second floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Roll Call," Katherine replied holding her infamous purple clipboard.

They were congregated out front of the Potters' home. The bus had gone to each house and picked up everyone.

"Albus 'too long a name to say'"

"Present! And it's not that long."

Scattered snickering.

"Albus Severus!"

"Here!"

"Annette!"

"I'm here Gran!"

"Athena!"

"Yep!"

"Belladonna!"

"Right by you mum."

"Oh sorry. Brian!"

"Sleeping in mum's arms."

"Right. Big Damien."

"Yo!"

"Little Damien!"

"Little Yo!"

"Fiona!"

Fiona pulls on Katherine's skirt to show she's here.

"Good, oh you look pretty."

Fiona grins and goes to stand by her father.

"Ginny!"

"Here Kat!"

"Harry!"

"I'm loading luggage."

"Oh good. Honoria!"

"I'm present and accounted for."

"Hugo!"

"Gaa!"

"Um…right. James!"

"Here Gran!"

"Katherine is here!"

"Oh good I was beginning to wonder," Black laughed.

"Ha ha. Lily!"

"Gi-gi!"

"Good girl. Mina!"

"Here mother."

"Ronald!"

"I'm helping with the luggage."

"Excellent! Rose!"

"Present!"

"Stewart!"

"Yeah I'm here."

"And last but certainly not least…Ursula?"

"Here mummy!"

"Great that's everyone. Let's get on the bus!"

Everyone agree as they climbed in. Bigger ones were helping smaller ones. Car seats had been placed for anyone under the age of six and they were all strapped securely in before the bus took off on their Muggle Adventure to Italy! Let's just hope nothing bad happens!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Traveling**

Honoria sat in her window seat on the muggle plane scowling and sulking. She was stuck in second class with her brothers and sisters while her parents and grandparents were living it up in first class. Even Fiona and Brian got to go to first class! It just was not fair.

"Hey sour puss," Damien smirked offering his sister a lemon drop.

She shrugged it away and stared out of the window.

"Honoria lighten up already. Grandpa Black said mum and dad need a rest from us and they're right. Fi and Bri only get to be up there because their so little and you know how Fi is," Stewart sighed as he and Damien looked at their sister from over head.

Honoria was sitting with James and the twins were in front of them.

"Still not fair. It's not my fault Fiona is dead," Honoria pouted.

"She's **_deaf_** stupid not dead!" Stewart snapped.

"And if you want to look at the logistics of it is your fault. Had you not been the first to scare Gran she would never have told mum about the disease and no one would be the wiser," Damien pointed out.

"So really it was your fault they are always testing and prodding all of us. So thank you for nothing," Stewart added as he and his brother turned around in their seats.

Honoria gaped in shock.

"You know their right," Athena said from behind Honoria. She was sitting with Belladonna.

"Oh shut it twit," Honoria grumbled putting the headphones in her ears.

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are? Up above the world do high…like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are," Katherine sang softly as she rocked Brian in her arms. The baby yawned and closed his little green eyes and nodded off.

"Are you a professional singer?" the stewardess asked walking by.

"Oh heavens no," Katherine grinned shaking her head, "I just like to sing to my grandchildren."

"He's your grandson? Well I must say you look a little young to have one," the stewardess smiled walking past.

Katherine chuckled as she sat back in her chair. She always got a kick out of the way people aged.

A muggle; if they took care of their selves could live to be 100. At fifty they could look forty. A witch or wizard; pureblood, if they took care of themselves could live to be 300. At 300 they would look 70 or 80, at 200 they look 50 or 60, at 100 they look 50 or 40.

Well….to a muggle eyes they would.

Minerva was eight-seven and with her hair down and just being herself; not her professor self but just her mother/ daughter self, she looked like a healthy, vibrant, and beautiful 35 year-old.

Albus was 166 and looked 48.

Katherine and Damien were 198; she looked 52 and he looked 55 respectively. She only looked like she grey early in life.

Yes; Katherine thought…being a witch was good indeed.

She sighed softly and smiled at the baby as he cuddled closer to her.

"What's on your mind?" Black asked as he turned to look at her. He had the window seat.

"Oh…I was thinking about how lucky I've been," Katherine grinned, "the stewardess said I was too young to be a grandmother."

"If they only knew," he laughed and turned to the window again and fell asleep.

"If they only knew," she laughed.

* * *

Harry was sitting with Ron and the two were discussing something at work when a small tug at Harry's sleeve drew his attention down.

"Hey Fi what are you doing?" he asked speaking and signing at the same time.

Fiona had learned to read lips but being only two it was easier to just do both at the same time.

The girl made a few wild hand movements and looked imploringly at her brother.

"What do you mean Mum's gone? Did you ask Gran where she was?" Harry frowned signing.

The girl shook her head and made a quick movement.

"Why didn't she ask Kat?" Ron asked. He knew a little sign language he'd learned from Harry but could never grasp it like Hermione did.

"Fi said she was asleep and didn't want to wake her. Listen I'm going to go see where mum went. I'll take her with me," Harry said unbuckling his seatbelt and standing. Ron nodded as his mate picked up the little girl and walked off.

A simple misunderstanding had ensued and Harry found Minerva very quickly. She had only gone to the bathroom and had not expected Fiona to wake up till she got back. After giving her back to his mother; Harry returned to his seat and the flight went on quite leisurely.

When the plan landed it was clear where Minerva got her orderliness and precision from.

She and Katherine gathered everyone and got all the luggage in no time at all with as little fuss as possible. Except of course for when Big Albus wandered off to find more lemon drops.

They had to send a search party to get him back and the little ones snickered as they listened to him get lectured on setting a good example by staying with the group.

But after that snag the family rented another bus and driver at the airport; this time they rented it for the month they would be in Italy, and rode off to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay the chapter title is Spanish because I like the sound of it. The hotel is completely made up so if one called this like this exisits there is not infringment intended!_

_In parentheses is what is being said in Italian. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Hotel De Plaza De Los Benofa**

The large group of twenty-two occupants stepped off the bus with their luggage and entered the Benofa Plaza Hotel.

The six star hotel had been around since January 1930. The hotel was the absolute best of the best. They served muggles and wizards alike and catered to every need under the sun. The hotel was the ultimate in luxury. There were stores, casinos, daycare, spas, gyms, two extremely large ballrooms, restaurants, and several other items to offers its residents. There was even a dance club in it!

The staff was very friendly and extremely good at their jobs. The staffs' motto was 'Your Wish is Our Command.' It didn't matter what the oddest desire was the staff would give it to you; and if they didn't have it they would go everywhere to get it!

Incidentally Stewart and Katherine had come to the hotel when it first opened for a romantic getaway…nine months later Minerva was born!

The group entered and the children's eyes immediately began sparkling and twinkling with excitement as they looked around at all that was there.

"Ciao cari" Katherine smiled as she, Damien, Albus, and Minerva approached the service desk. (Hello dear)

"Buon pomeriggio e benvenuto Benofa Plaza dove il vostro desiderio è il nostro comando! I'm Luca come vorrei essere al servizio?" the dashing Italian desk clerk asked flashing a smile. (Good afternoon and welcome Benofa Plaza where Your Wish is our Command! I'm Luca how may I be of service?)

"Luca tesoro c'è una riserva in virtù McGonagall-nero credo?" Katherine smiled charmingly. (Luca darling there is a reservation under McGonagall-Black I believe?)

"McGonagall-nero? Lei non sarebbe Katy Dancer si?" the young man asked. (McGonagall-Black? You wouldn't be Katy Dancer would you?)

"Gosh non ho sentito questo nome in un po '. Yes that's right!" Katherine laughed winking at the young man. (Gosh I haven't heard that name in awhile. Yes that's right!)

The man's eyes widened and he dashed into the office only to return seconds later with the manager who had a wide grin plastered on his face.

The manager's name was Emilio Giuseppe. He was a kind hearted but energetic wizard with brown hair he wore slicked backed and black eyes that were always looking to please. He was dressed in a three piece white suit with matching alligator boots.

"Ah Katy it is so lovely to see you again! I admit I was a little surprised to see you remarried," the man smiled. He had a thick Italian accent but he spoke English very well.

"You're not the only one. Emilio how have you been?" Katherine grinned as they embraced and he kissed her on the lips.

The men and boys eyed the man suspiciously.

"Everything is wonderful. I was so glad to hear you were coming for Carnival and staying in my humble establishment," the man bowed.

"Well it is the best. Stewart and I said that the first time we were here," Katherine laughed.

While the two old friends were catching up several bellhops had come and gotten their luggage.

"Maurice here will take you personally to your rooms. We've given you the penthouse suite for the month. It's good to have you back. I hope you will find time to catch up with an old friend," Emilio smiled as he handed the keys to the desk clerk.

"I most certainly will. We can have a lunch," Katherine winked as she took Damien's arm and they all trooped to the elevators.

"Katy Dancer?" Hermione asked once they were in the elevator.

The elevators were charmed to several people in at once.

"Listening in I see," Katherine grinned as she turned her head and looked at the young woman. Hermione nodded.

"I received that particular nickname when Stewart and I came here the first time…I'll show you adults how I got it later," she laughed.

The family rode the elevator up to the twelfth floor and got off of it only to then get into the private penthouse elevator and ride it to the thirteenth floor.

"Is the whole floor ours?" Stewart asked the desk clerk as he unlocked the door.

"Si," the man nodded as he threw open the double doors.

The children entered the room and stopped dead in their tracks half way in. The suite was absolutely breath taking. The room was large and painted in soft yellows and whites with leather furniture, a large flat screen TV, and soft carpet. Against one of the walls was a bar set up with several different drinks. There was also a kitchen/ dinette set in the room. Around the rest of the walls were doors in different pastel colors. Three doors opened to large luxurious bathrooms with underground bathtubs. Four doors opened to large bedrooms for the children and four doors were to master bedrooms with giant waterbeds set in glass and charmed to not break or puncture.

"Wow!" James breathed before he and the others dashed to inspect the bedrooms.

* * *

Black slapped his forehead and sighed as he flopped down in one of the large leather armchairs. Since the initial sock of the room wore off the kids had been fighting over who gets which beds and rooms. He and the other couples has just picked a door and entered not caring. Now they were all sitting in the living room with headaches as they heard the screaming all around him.

"All right that does it," Katherine snapped.

She got up off the couch where she was sitting by Ginny and stood on the glass coffee table. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly gaining the kids attention.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm putting you in rooms and that's it!" Katherine hissed sounding like a snake.

The kids silenced knowing that when her voice sounded deadly you did not mess with her.

"Lily, Fiona, Brian, and Hugo will share the purple door room because it is the closest to us adults. Rose, Ursula, and Annette will take the lime green door. Honoria, Belladonna, and Athena will take the peach door! That leaves Damien, Stewart, James, and Albus in the blue door! That's it no changing go unpack!" Katherine snapped.

The children grabbed their things and quickly dashed into the assigned rooms.

Katherine sighed and turned to the side falling gracefully into Damien's outstretched arms.

"Good girl," Black laughed kissing her neck.

"I swear this lot fights over everything!" she sighed.

"They take after the Weasleys," Black laughed.

"Ha! They take after the Blacks too," Katherine snorted.

"Why you cheeky little demon," Black growled as he pinched her lightly.

"Cheeky as they come," Katherine smirked as she pulled him in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Short chapter but...tells you that we really don't know a lot about our Katy!

****

Chapter 7: Katy Dancer

That night after they had fed the kids and put them to bed, leaving instructions with the sisters, the four couples headed down to the dance club for some adult fun.

They entered and found it jumping with energy as everyone danced and caroused having a great time.

The women went and found a table to sit at while the men got drinks from the bar.

"Okay mama tell us how you got the nickname. As long as I've known you every nickname you have has a quite a story behind it," Minerva replied.

"I just like to dance and entertain Minerva. It's not like it's a stripper name or anything," Katherine waved.

Minerva and the girls didn't really by it but didn't push the subject either.

A few minutes after the men had returned with the ladies' drinks and sat down Emilio pushed his way though to them.

"Ah Katy what are you doing sitting down. No, no dear you must give us a performance!" the man replied pulling her off of Damien's lap.

"Hey Carlos!" Emilio called over the noise.

The DJ looked up at his boss and nodded when Emilio shouted something in Italian.

The couples then heard 'Livin' La Vida Loca' blast over the loud speakers.

Emilio pushed Katherine on a nearby empty block type stool where the younger people had at one point been standing on dancing. It was sort of like one dancing in a go-go cage.

Katherine rolled her eyes as the lyrics blasted and she started dancing.

The crowd cheered her on and several people wolf whistled.

Minerva didn't know whether to be embarrassed by her mother or envious she never seemed to get embarrassed about this kind of thing.

Ron looked positively green at watching this while Harry laughed and shook his head finding it funny.

Damien was clapping along with the others enjoying watching his wife; for even if they howled he knew she was his and that was all their was to it!


	8. Chapter 8

Twister was always fun when your bored....but what if you were watching your mother and grandmother play!?

_A/n: Some movie lines. See if you can find the reference!_ I find I like giving the characters movie lines to speak. XD

**Chapter 8: Rain and Boredom **

The families had been in Rome for a few days. They had all had a splendid time wandering around and seeing the sights. They were all sleeping peacefully unaware of the storming raging outside.

That of course all but one. The lightening flashed outside of the window where Ursula was sleeping. The light woke her up then she heard the loud clashing of thunder like that of a hundred angry horses stampeding in the air.

Ursula let out a frightened cry as she grabbed her china doll and ran out of the room. She counted the doors and found the one that was her parents and entered. Another flash of lightening lit up her mother's face and an even louder clap of thunder had the small child running to her.

"Mummy….Mummy please wake up," Ursula cried shaking Katherine's arm.

"Mmm you're daughter calls," Black groaned loosening his grip around Katherine's waist.

"Before sunrise she's your daughter," Katherine moaned.

Another flash of lightening this time lit up both Damien and Katherine's faces and another louder clap of thunder had Ursula cry out in fear and pull Katherine's arm urgently.

Katherine blearily opened her eyes and leaned up enough to look at the small child clutching the china doll that was made to look like Katherine.

"Ursula baby what is it?" Katherine asked sleepily.

"Mummy I'm scared…can I sleep with you?" the girl cried as the lightening flashed and the thunder rumbled again causing the girl to jump.

"Come here," Katherine sighed holding her arms out.

Ursula scrambled onto the water bed as it rocked lightly and cuddled close to her mother's chest. Damien let go of Katherine and rolled over onto his stomach still asleep.

"You know the thunder can not hurt you. It is merely God speaking to Merlin. The lightening is Merlin speaking to God. You are always safe here with us," Katherine smiled pulling Ursula close and kissing her head.

"I love you mummy," Ursula nodded wiping her eyes on the woman's night gown and closing her eyes.

"I love you too baby," Katherine sighed as her eyes once again closed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was still pouring down rain when Damien woke up that morning he yawned and crawled out of the bed wrapping his bathrobe over his boxers as he saw his youngest daughter curled up on top of his beautiful wife's stomach sucking her thumb. The man smiled at the scene…if ever there was a woman more suited to being a mother it was Katherine.

He quietly left the bedroom and entered the kitchen area to start the coffee. He was a little confused though when he looked up and saw Albus sleeping on the large L-shaped couch.

After the coffee was brewed he fixed two cups and walked over to the couch and waved one of the cups under Albus' nose.

"Oh please say that's mine," Albus groaned sitting up and rubbing his face.

"It is," Black chuckled handing it to the man after he'd put on his glasses.

Albus took the cup gratefully and let the warm fluid flow down his throat and wake his tired bones.

"What are you doing out here?" Black asked.

"Hmm I'll show you," Albus said standing and walking to his bedroom.

Albus opened the door and Damien looked over his shoulder to see six of his eight children sleeping on the large bed with their mother in the middle. Obviously Albus had been pushed out the night before.

"If Fiona could hear she probably would have been in there as well," Albus sighed.

"Let me guess…Brian cried and Minerva went to him. When she came back and got the baby to sleep with you two the others came and you fell out of bed?" Black laughed.

"Unfortunately," Albus nodded rubbing his backside.

"Yeah Ursula came to our bed as well," Black nodded as they shut the door on the group.

"You think the others had the same problem?" Albus asked.

"One way to find out," Black shrugged.

The two men opened the doors to the Weasley and Potter couples and found the same scenario. Seemed all the children but Fiona and Belladonna were afraid of storms. Then again…one wondered if maybe the two girls' handicaps kept them from the safe feeling of their mother's arms.

"Morning!" Bella called as she rolled into the living area.

"Ah my lovely daughter. I guess the storm didn't bother you then?" Black asked turning to look down at the wheel chair bound child.

"Nope….though I guess the others didn't like it. Are they in the adults' rooms?" Bella asked holding a hairbrush.

"Yes!" Albus groaned.

Bella and Damien laughed at the poor man as others started to slowly file out of the rooms.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Honoria huffed as she stared at the rain falling from the window.

"You're always bored," Athena said rolling her eyes.

"All right it's raining so obviously we aren't going anywhere. When that happened when I was little I recall that we played inside games and spent time together," Albus replied.

The children groaned.

"Dad no offense but it's not cool to play with your parents," Honoria replied.

"Who says? I have fun with your grandmother all the time," Minerva frowned.

"You're both sort of old," Honoria answered.

"Who's ready for some fun!?" Katherine asked as she and Damien entered carrying a few shopping bags.

"I don't think these kids want to play with us old people," Minerva replied.

"Well fine. We'll play together adults," Black grinned, "Twister anyone!?"

"I'm game Harry grinned.

The others agreed and soon the eight adults were spread out in their bare feet and sock feet standing around the twister sheet. Damien was the caller.

"Right foot red," Black grinned as the game began.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

An hour and a half later all the children were jumping on the chairs and around the room cheering on their respective parent.

Harry, Hermione, Katherine, Albus, and Minerva were the ones still left. The five looked like a giant human ball as they were bent in all directions around each other.

All thought of boredom and rain was gone as the game continued to get heated.

"Left hand blue!" Black shouted.

Katherine twisted her stomach around and her left hand went over her head as she touched the blue circle. Minerva put a hand through Albus' legs to reach the blue circle. Hermione and Harry merely stretched a bit and reached. Albus had to reach through his own legs and shared the circle Minerva.

"Darn I thought sure someone would fall then," Ron mumbled.

"I've got three galleons it's all down to Gran and Mum and Mum wins!" Stewart shouted.

"I'll take that bet," Damien nodded, "Gran's like some sort of monkey she'll win."

"Any other takers?" Stewart asked.

Several of the children threw the coins on the table to show they were in the bet as well.

"Right foot green," Black called.

Everyone got to their spot but Albus who was frowning at the betting kids.

"Why does no one vote for me?" Albus huffed as he tried reaching for the circle and was tangled in his own feet falling over. Thankfully he didn't cause the others to fall.

"That's why," Albus Severus laughed. The other kids did as well but quickly turned back to the game.

The game went on for another half an hour before only Minerva and Katherine were left. Albus had gotten over his initial annoyance and now had his camera out taking pictures of both the game and everyone just enjoying them selves.

Katherine and Minerva however were not.

Both women were extremely competitive and were determined to win. Katherine was currently in a crablike state looking up at the ceiling but she had her left hand straight behind her. Minerva was bent over her mother's stomach in what looked like and angry cat stance.

"This looks very weird. One is like a crab and the other a cat," Belladonna laughed.

"I can't believe I'm in this position," Katherine groaned, "my old knees are killing me."

"Oh please the moves you were doing earlier could have broken a muggle's hip," Minerva snapped.

"Okay right hand yellow!" Black called as he sat in a leather chair he'd turned toward them. Albus Severus and Ursula were sitting on the arms of the chair.

Minerva turned slightly to the left and put her right hand on the circle putting her face inches away from her mother's. Katherine moved her hand to the spot and snorted.

"Hello."

"Hello," Minerva laughed.

Ron shook his head and looked at Harry.

"This is so wrong," Ron sighed.

Harry just laughed shouting, "Come on mum!"

"Can't we call this a draw?" Hermione asked.

"Hell no!" Minerva and Katherine shouted.

"Hermione something about these two…they never quit a game," Albus sighed.

"Okay left foot red!" Black shouted.

And with one single move of one knee into a chest and the other to a shin both women were on the floor groaning in pain.

"Game over! Tie!" Black shouted as he dropped the twister arrow and hurried to his wife.

He gently massaged her lower leg before lifting her and taking her to the couch setting her on his lap and conjuring an ice pack for the bruise on her leg. Albus set by them on the couch holding Minerva in his lap as she buried her head in his beard crying.

"I-Is mum going to be okay?" Stewart asked as he and Damien stood in front of their father.

Albus nodded and gave the boys a looked that said go sit down. The children all stood or sat around the room waiting to see what Katherine and Minerva would do.

"Mina…Mina take deep breathes gently," Katherine said softly.

They saw Minerva do as instructed and her shaking and sobbing stopped as she turned to the woman.

"Next time I say we poker," Minerva sighed rubbing her chest slightly.

"Deal," Katherine laughed as Damien kept the ice on the ugly bruise that had formed on Katherine's leg. Albus conjured an ice pack and put it to Minerva's chest where and equal bruise was forming.

"Well that was an interesting game," Harry sighed.

"Yeah I won," Belladonna laughed, "I said they tie."

Everyone laughed as the other kids handed over the money to the girl.

* * *

Picturing this in my head was vastly entertaining. And I love how Minerva's kids just forget everything and worry about their mother. They don't even ask about Katherine!


	9. Chapter 9

_WE all know Minerva is very aware of what people think. SHe's very proper. You've learned Katherine doesn't think like that too much. So....where does Minerva's loyalties lie?_

_minerva's-kitten_

_PS. Katherine knows she's rich. She likes to flaunt it...but she's not that snobbish about it. XD  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9: Beach Fun and Loyalties **

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Harry asked looking at Katherine as she came out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a black one piece that had one strap over the left shoulder and was designed with large ovals holes on the sides and the middle held together with a gold circular ring. She had an emerald towel over her shoulder with a small black book bag, black flip flops with tiny emeralds on the tops on her feet, and large white sunglasses with emerald chips on the edges over her eyes.

"To the beach," she answered checking her curls in the mirror, "It's sunny and I am going to enjoy myself."

"Wait for me mummy!" Ursula shouted as she ran out of her bedroom wearing a purple polka doted mini skirt bikini with her hair in pigtails and matching flip flops.

"Okay sweetie. Grab your pail and bucket and towel," Katherine grinned. The child did as requested and took her mother's hand as the two left the room.

Ursula and Katherine had just gotten off the elevator and were making their way though the lobby when Damien and Stewart came running down the stairs holding towels wearing their swimming trunks.

"Can we come? Dad said we can't go on the beach without an adult," Stewart breathed trying to catch his breathe.

"If you like. Did you bring any sun block potion or money for the snack cart?" Katherine asked. The boys blushed and looked back up toward the stairs.

"Here take this. I'll take care of anything you want," Katherine laughed handing the boys two sun block potions from her small bag.

The boys quickly drank them and handed her back the vials as they exited the Hotel. The group of four quickly crossed the street and headed past the fences to the beach. They found a pleasant spot close to the water and Katherine set up her towel there and lay out with a book she took out of her bag as the boys ran into the water and Ursula went to make a sand castle.

As she lounged and read Katherine kept an eye on her grandsons and daughter to make sure they were all right.

They group was out by themselves for almost forty minutes before Annette, Athena, and Minerva joined them. The Annette went to join her Aunt building the sand castle that was actually starting to look like Hogwarts; and Athena went ran into the water to join her brothers. Minerva laid out her towel by her mother and sat down.

Minerva had charmed her glasses to look like sun glasses and was wearing a red halter top one piece swimsuit with her black hair in a high pony tail.

"Why don't you wear your reading glasses?" Minerva asked turning to look at her mother.

"These are my reading glasses. I _transfigured_ them," Katherine replied closing the book.

"Oh sure and I'm the queen of England," Minerva snorted.

"Oh fine," Katherine huffed, "If you must know I only wear them at work where it matters what I am reading. Besides that book had large print so I could read it."

Katherine stretched and laid face up turning her head slightly to look at her daughter.

"Minerva…you know there isn't a cure for the disease," Katherine said seriously.

"I know…I just hate to think that one day we may have a child with it," Minerva sighed.

"I can do the test and we can know ahead of time now…if it happens the test comes up positive again you know what your choices are," Katherine replied as she stood and headed into the water as the older children were calling her for a game of Marco Polo.

Minerva sighed and slumped back on her elbows. Her mother was right as always. If the child came up completely positive of the mental part of the illness then they could abort, have the child, or give it up for adoption. Abortion was out of the question. No matter what Albus thought she would never kill a child for any reason; even if she was evil she wouldn't kill an innocent child. Adoption she wasn't sure…if they couldn't handle the child what made her think anyone else could? Then there was keeping the child. But if they did how would they keep watch over it with their jobs? Kendra was a stay at home mother and look what happened to her! Would Albus follow in his father's footsteps and force Katherine to throw him into Azkaban? What if she was killed accidentally by her own child? There were so many what ifs and Minerva couldn't help to think of them every time she found out she was pregnant.

"Mum come join us!" Athena called.

Minerva smiled and waved as she stood and walked into the water. She may as well enjoy her children now because if you think of what ifs then you loose the today!

The group had a great time splashing in the ocean and enjoying the sun. They returned to the hotel at noon for lunch and took a nap with the others.

* * *

Katherine woke up from her nap and wandered into the living room where he found Albus, Harry, and Damien playing dominos.

She walked over and was standing behind Harry watching. She took one of his dominos and laid it down.

The men blinked and Harry laughed, "Thanks Gran that's twenty points!"

Katherine winked and walked off into one of the bathrooms.

"Shut the door for heaven sake!" Minerva hissed.

She was in the tub surrounded by bubbles. Her curls piled messily on top of her head. Fiona was in the tub with her playing with a small rubber duck.

"Well why didn't you lock it?" Katherine asked shutting and locking the door.

"Well I had thought my husband would tell everyone I was in here," Minerva snapped.

"He's too busy loosing dominos," Katherine replied as she hopped onto the sink counter and started brushing her hair.

"Can I ask something?" Minerva said washing Fiona's hair.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"You were there with Ariana. How did Kendra cope?" Minerva asked.

"Truth was she never did. She became little short of a hermit. The poor girl was I think about thirty-three with two sons, a husband in prison, and a child with no clear sense. Not to mention the fact she was a mudblood that married a blood traitor pureblood that attacked muggle children. She's lucky she herself wasn't thrown in prison back then," Katherine stated.

"Mother why do you use that word. It's such and insult especially when Hermione is just out side this room," Minerva sighed rinsing Fiona's hair.

"Hermione is going to have to get over how that word affects her. The fact is there are purebloods, mud bloods, and half bloods. Prejudices will always be on this earth dear child. What matters is how you deal with them when they come to face you," Katherine stated, "Take yourself for instance. You are from two very powerful and influential pureblood races. One was considered evil and the other good. What would you say you were?"

"Good of course," Minerva replied as she finished washing Fiona.

Katherine jumped down and held out a towel picking Fiona up in her arms and wrapping the fluffy towel around her.

"All right. You married a half blood everyone knows is a blood traitor and defeated a dark lord your mother's family supported. Do you hate your mother and the fact your husband is tainted?" Katherine asked as she dried Fiona and brushed her hair making funny faces to her to get her to laugh.

"No to both," Minerva answered stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around her as she drained the tub.

"Your children are halfblooded yet they have spoiled pureblood ideals; especially your eldest daughter. Do you hate your children?" Katherine asked.

"Of Course NOT!" Minerva exclaimed, "I love them all dearly. More than even Albus."

"Then it does not bother you to express your love for your husband in public and you do not care what others think of you," Katherine replied wrapping a small robe around Fiona and unlocking the door.

There was silence and Katherine turned to look at her daughter with a twisted look in her eyes.

It was a look Katherine had been given as a child when she contradicted herself.

"When you can decide where your loyalties lie then you can over come _your own prejudices._" Katherine hissed and walked out of the bathroom leaving her daughter in a towel looking like a deer in headlights.

* * *

_You all know Katherine has bite to her. And truthfully she does attack her children at times. She does it for their own good though._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Karaoke Fun**

"Katherine hurry up!!" Black bellowed as he paced the living room checking his pocket watch.

"Don't make me slap you," was the answer he received from the closed bedroom door.

Damien sighed and dropped his head as he walked away.

"Granddad don't worry she'll be out soon I'm sure," Stewart replied.

"Minerva!!!" Albus called.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Minerva's voice sounded from another shut door.

"Mum will be out soon too," Damien added.

It took another ten minutes but Minerva and Katherine finally came out. Both had long trench coats wrapped around them not wanting anyone to see their outfits. The two couples said good bye to everyone and left the hotel on their way to a Karaoke Bar Damien had wanted to check out. The Potters and Weasley stayed back with the kids not feeling like going.

Once they got downstairs Black stopped and crossed his arms looking at his wife.

"Take it off," he snapped.

"Why?" Katherine said as she jumped behind Albus.

"My wife is not going out dressed in a coat and she is not going out dressed idiotically as well! I married a woman with taste I expect her to show it," he growled pulling her roughly by the wrist to him.

Katherine let out a soft whimper and melded into his body.

"I love a man that takes advantage of me. You take it off," she smiled seductively.

Albus and Minerva rolled their eyes because they knew all to well Katherine preferred a man to be rough with her.

Damien untied the belt of the coat and gently pulled it off of her shoulders revealing a club dress that made his mouth water.

Her curls were tamed with a few pins and the dress she wore went to her knees. It flared out from her waist giving it an upside down tulip look. The torso was fitted and strapless showing off her creamy shoulders. The dress was violet and she wore matching shoes with silver and diamond jewelry.

The dark mark scar on her arm looked like a strange tattoo.

"Well?" Katherine asked turning around to give the full effect.

"I like very much. All right Min your turn," Black grinned pulling Katherine to him almost possessively.

Minerva took a calming breathe as she untied her belt and dropped the coat to the floor.

There Minerva stood with her ebony curls pulled up in a funky style with a few clips. She was wearing very tight black leather pants with an equally tight violet halter top blouse. The blouse was the same color violet as Katherine's dress. She wore black heels and silver jewelry.

Albus blinked twice before gathering his wife in a breath taking kiss.

Katherine giggled while Damien smirked.

When they came up for air Minerva was smiling brightly and turned to her mother and stepfather.

"Can I ask why the outfit?" Black grinned.

"I've decided I know where my loyalties lie," Minerva answered taking Albus' hand.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry dear. Let's just have fun!" Katherine grinned as they walked out of the hotel.

* * *

They two couples walked into a jumping club. Everyone was dancing and drink; just living it up big time. They made their way to a booth and order drinks from the waitress.

"Where'd you hear about this place?" Katherine asked.

"Emilio's grandson comes here a lot and said I should take the two sexy women here for some fun!" Black exclaimed with a devilish grin.

Katherine and Minerva rolled their eyes as their drinks arrived.

The four were there for quite awhile before any of them decided to dance. When they did it was Katherine and she just inserted herself in the large group of young college kids and started dancing.

The club played music from all over but it seemed it played more American tunes for all the young college travel students.

It was utterly amazing. In just fifteen minutes Katherine was being shown how to break dance by one of the boys and was learning rather quickly.

The group surrounding her could be heard chanting over the loud music. "Go Kat! Go Kat! Go Kat!"

"This is absurd. How does she do it?" Black asked shaking his head in amusement.

"I haven't the foggiest and I've know her since I was seven," Albus said shaking his head.

"I've known her since I was born and I still haven't a clue," Minerva shrugged.

"Mina darling come with me!" Katherine exclaimed coming out of the group of young people and taking Minerva's hand.

Minerva gave a scared look to her husband as she was pulled into the cheering group.

"Mina! Mina! Mina!"

"Now that is wrong," Black blinked.

It was nearly two hours later and Minerva and Katherine were dancing with just about every guy in the place. Both were gaining a lot of admirers.

"You're telling me…Minerva never acts like this," Albus frowned.

"Looks like she's loosening up," Black replied. Albus nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"All right next up we have Minerva Dumbledore and Katherine Black!" the DJ shouted over the mike.

"What!?" Katherine blinked as she nearly choked on her margarita.

"Come on mother it will be fun," Minerva grinned as she stood and pulled Katherine's hand.

"You signed us up!? What's gotten into you?" Katherine hissed as Minerva pulled her to the stage.

"I think I've got a little Kat in me," Minerva smirked handing her mother a microphone and stepping up on the stage.

Katherine scoffed and smirked as she hurried after her and the music began.

As she heard the melody Katherine laughed and started swaying her hips in sync with Minerva's.

_**(Minerva)**_

_**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
**_

_**(Katherine)**_

_**Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom**_

_**(Both)**_

_**there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

The club goers cheered and danced as they sing. Everyone quite like how the two harmonized so perfectly. In some parts of the song you'd think it was just one voice instead of two.

The two women walked along the stage teasing the men closer up and dancing fantastically to the song. __

_**(Katherine)**_

_**Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
**_

_**(Minerva)**_

_**Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight**_

_**(Both)**_

_**there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...**_

Katherine and Minerva turn to where their husbands could be spotted in the crowd as they winked to them and continued singing solely to their men.

Albus and Damien were rightly entranced and bewitched as they watched the performance._**  
**_

_**(Both)  
there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

At the last note of the song the ladies jumped off the stage and crowd surfed all the way back to their table where they were swept up in heated and erotic passionate kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hopefully you find this chapter funny. I laughed quite a bit writing it! XD_

**Chapter 11: Hangovers and Disappearances **

_Riiinnng. Riiinnnng. Brurrrrriiiinnnnnggg._

"Damn you to Hades and back! Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Katherine snapped as she fumbled about and finally picked up the phone.

Some speaking was heard over the phone and Katherine shot up but immediately regretted it and slumped back down.

"Well I don't care if I did leave a wake up call for seven in the morning. Don't call again!" she snapped and slammed the phone on the receiver.

She rolled over to sleep off more of her hangover from hell and found herself with a mouthful of black hair.

"Ugh," she groaned pulling the hair out of her mouth and leaning up.

She blinked in confusion when she saw she and Damien were on either end and in the middle of the bed were Albus and Minerva snuggling close together. What's worse is that Damien had his arm over Albus' waist.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" she moaned and flopped back on her pillow.

* * *

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she was making sure the children were eating their breakfast.

"Fixing some hangover potion into their coffee. I think they'll need it," Harry answered.

Ginny nodded and continued to feed the babies with Hermione as Harry opened the master bedroom door.

His exclamation of "Oh my freaking Merlin!" had both the women and Ron running to the door.

They peered over his shoulder and saw …nothing. The bed was empty and hadn't even been slept in. Ron hurried to Minerva and Albus' room and found the same thing.

"Bloody Hell," Ron blinked.

"What?" Stewart and Damien asked as the boys looked up from their crepes.

"I uh…nothing," Hermione replied as the men shut the doors.

"You lot hurry up and eat and we'll go to the beach for the day," Ginny replied.

"So they got in late last night?" Honoria smirked.

"Yes…and we're going to be nice and let them sleep it off. So you guys hurry up," Harry replied as he and the other three went off into Harry and Ginny's bedroom and shut the door.

"Where the hell are they!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know," Harry hissed, "But we can't let the kids know. They'll freak!"

The others agreed and decided to keep the kids at the beach and if the Blacks and Dumbledores weren't back by the afternoon then they would alert the authorities.

* * *

Minerva moaned painfully and let out a soft whimper as she turned in her husband's arms and tried to block out the sun filtering in over his shoulder. That was when she was overwhelmed with the cinnamon and lavender smell she knew belonged to one person.

"What are you doing in my room?" Minerva hissed opening her eyes and seeing her mother holding her head.

"We aren't in your room. We're at some two bit motel room. All four of us are in the same bed," Katherine replied.

Minerva sat up and turned around gasping as she saw Damien and Albus close together sleeping.

"That is so wrong," she said shaking her head and whimpering again as she held it.

"You're telling me. What the hell did we do last night?" Katherine groaned.

"I don't know. Something about crowd surfing and having phenomenal sex with my husband rings a bell," Minerva replied and then gasped as her head shot up and she looked at her mother.

"My god I had sex in front of you and Damien!" Minerva exclaimed and sobbed as she slid underneath the covers pulling the sheet from the men and over her head.

Albus and Damien both let out low growls for having their covers taken away as Albus turned over. Both men blearily opened their eyes expecting to find their wives and instead found each other.

They stared at each other till the reality of who they were cuddling with set in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both men screamed as they shot up and out of bed panting heavily.

"What the Bloody Hell!?"

"Why are you in my bed!?" the two screamed at once.

Minerva sat back up and was leaning on her mother as they giggled at the sight of their men in their matching boxers glaring at each other with their fingers pointed at the other.

The matching black boxers with the grey tabby cats chasing yarn on them had been a sort of gag gift the past Christmas from Katherine and Minerva.

The men turned toward their bed and saw their wives laugh hysterically at their predicament.

"Do either of you want to explain why we are all in bed together?" Black asked crossing his arms. Albus crossed his as well staring at them.

"We don't have much of a clue. But we're both fairly certain it was a…well sort of a couples sex night," Katherine explained.

"You mean like swingers…as in 60s Beetles type?" Black asked. Both women rolled their eyes.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. I had sex with you and Mina with Albus …but it was all in the same room and in front of each other," Katherine replied.

Both men groaned and flopped on the bed dramatically. Damien because of what his step-daughter witnessed and Albus because of what his in-laws saw.

Katherine and Minerva giggled again as they crawled to the end of the bed and kissed their respective husbands' lips.

"Could be worse," Katherine replied looking into Damien's black orbs.

"How?" he asked.

"Well we could be in bed with those college kids as well," she stated.

The others laughed and got up as they searched for everyone's clothes in the havoc of the room.

* * *

"What do you suppose happened?" Hermione asked as she Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on the beach while the children swam around.

"Maybe they got completely snockered and just stayed in the first place they could find?" Ron suggested.

"That's possible. Even when she's wasted Gran tries to be responsible," Harry nodded.

"Plus they're four fully trained witches and wizards. They both know their way around a battle…so there's no real reason to worry right?" Ginny said.

"Right," the trio nodded; though they were still worried.

They spent nearly all day at the beach trying to have fun but worrying about the elder ones of the group. Their fears were alleviated about noon though when they saw four people racing across the beach on black stallions.

"Did you see that?" Harry blinked.

"You're parents and grandparents in a horse race? Yep," Ron nodded.

As they saw the horses racing back toward them Harry stood up and shot a spell in the air that caused a loud noise and had the animals rearing up in fear. Albus and Damien; not being the best of horsemen fell of and landed hard on the ground. Katherine and Minerva though were able to stay on and settled their horses down as they glared at Harry.

"What was the reason for that? Are you trying to kill your father?" Minerva snapped.

"Well no…but you can't just run past us in a race when we've been freaked out something happened to you. I mean you didn't come home last night! Where were you!?" Harry exclaimed.

"We didn't think you'd be that worried. We can take care of ourselves you know," Black replied as he stood and shook the sand off of him as best he could before tacking down his horse.

"Nothing major happened. We just had too much of a good time last night. We stayed in a different place so we didn't wake everyone," Katherine explained, "Now if you will excuse us. Mina and I have two old men to beat."

"Old!?" Albus and Black exclaimed as they jumped on their horses and raced after the women.

The group watched them go before turning to each other with confused looks.

"I think your Grandmother is a bad influence on the professors," Hermione stated.

"I think you may be right," Harry nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Carnival**_

The carnival was in full swing down stairs on the streets of Rome.

Minerva was dressed in a very fitted emerald color gown with a matching mask. The men were in tuxes with black cloaks. Albus wore a black mask and Damien a white mask. Katherine was wearing a very tight over the shoulder black dress with a black mask with emeralds embedded in it.

They were dancing and flirting; have a rousing time on the streets. The four had gone down at about four that evening and the sun was just starting to set on them.

Katherine had just been hauled onto a large stage and was about to be put before the guillotine. Albus, Damien, and Minerva were standing a few feet off pretending to cry.

"She's tried for black magic! The witch shall loose her head!" the executioner replied.

A cheer rose above the crowd as her wrists were tied. "

May Morgana rein fire down on you all!!!!" Katherine cried as she cackled hysterically.

Her head was placed on the block and the blade fell swiftly chopping her head off.

"The sacrifice!" The executioner exclaimed holding up the head.

The crowd cheered as a puff of smoke appeared to his right and Katherine emerged from it bowing. The crowd cheered again.

"Great job Kat," Black laughed.

"Thank you. It was fun," Katherine laughed as she stepped off of the stage, "I've never had my head cut off before."

"There's a first for everything," Albus laughed.

The two couples were then swept off with others as they danced and frolicked around the large fountain. Katherine and Minerva jumped onto the fountain and river danced around the room as the music played.

* * *

The kids were up in the hotel being watched by hotel sitters.

"This is so not fair! Mum got to go to Carnival when she was my age," Honoria grumbled as she and the older children stood on the balcony in Katherine's room looking down on all the festivities.

"Times were different then and she was with her fully grown and battle ready brothers," Stewart replied.

"You'll get to go next year after you graduate. Uncle Apollo and Ares said it was tradition to take us for graduation," Damien added.

"How is it two teenage boys aren't annoyed at this?" Honoria huffed.

"Because we aren't in any rush to grow up," Stewart replied.

"And besides," Damien smirked.

"It bugs you!" they laughed. Honoria rolled their eyes as they looked down on all the people in the square.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Look at them up there," Black laughed pointing up to their balcony.

"Honoria's still pouting," Minerva frowned.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun," Black replied as he lifted Katherine onto his shoulder. Albus followed his lead and lifted Minerva onto his.

The women shrieked with laughter as they were lifted and waved up at the children looking down.

The kids could be seen laughing and waving back.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were two streets over having a grand time as well enjoying the sword swallowers and flame throwers.

"This is great fun," Ginny exclaimed twirling around Harry's wrist.

"Yeah…and its awesome Kat's so nice about sharing the wealth," Ron smirked lifting hum his gold encrusted mask.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she waved the older couples over.

"Hey kids how's it going?" Black asked.

"Great!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"Great!" Black laughed.

The group stayed out until very late at night when they finally went back to the hotel and slept like the dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Returning Home**

"Oh thank Merlin we're home," Katherine sighed as she flopped onto the couch in her living room. The bus had just dropped them off before dropping off the Dumbledores.

"I don't think I could take another minute of Honoria's nagging," Belladonna sighed as her father wheeled her in and she climbed onto the couch by her mother.

"Nor could I," Black sighed sitting in his large leather armchair with a sleeping Ursula in his lap.

"Merlin she's like Deidra reincarnated," Katherine sighed.

"I love that little girl I do…but she is just so annoying!" Black exclaimed.

"Thank Merlin none of my children were like that," Katherine smiled pulling Bella into her lap.

"It skipped a generation obviously. I'm grateful mine and Stewart's namesakes are normal but fun," Black smirked, "Obviously the name Honoria just brings trouble."

"Oh shut up," Katherine growled closing her eyes.

Minutes later the little family was asleep leaving the unpacking to the house elves.

* * *

"Oh great home! We can lock out Honoria now!" Stewart and Damien exclaimed running up the stairs with their luggage.

"Wait for us!" Athena and Annette exclaimed as they followed.

Fiona bobbed her head as she played with her new doll. Brian was sleeping in his mother's arms. Honoria was glaring at the others retreating backs when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw her father staring down at her with no twinkle in his eye. She gulped.

"You've been intolerable for two days straight now! Go to your room this instant and don't even think of turning on that blast TV or radio. You're grounded for two weeks! I'll send and elf to take your entertainment out," Albus snapped setting the last of the luggage on the floor.

"But dad I…"

"No! Now go!" Honoria hurried up the stairs grumbling under her breathe.

"Will she ever grow up?" Albus sighed scratching his head.

"Her Great-Aunt never did," Minerva answered heading upstairs to the baby's nursery with Fiona trailing after her.

* * *

"Traveling is great but home is better," Harry sighed stretching as he entered his home.

"Certainly," Ginny agreed. A crash in the foyer told them the boys were fighting.

"Albus did it!"

"Nuh-uh James did!"

"And the vacation's over," Ginny sighed and laughed as she went to see what happened. Harry sat down on the couch and fed Lily her bottle.

* * *

"Yay! No more sharing a room!" Rose exclaimed running to her room.

"I guess we all miss home eventually," Ron laughed.

Hermione nodded as she went upstairs to change Hugo's diaper.


	14. Chapter 14

_And so we had angst and drama....or is it just drama? you decide!_

**Chapter 14: Psyche Death Strikes Again**

It was five months after the summer vacation; December. Just days till the Christmas holidays.

Katherine was at her home working in her private office. She'd worked from home that day because Ursula had come up with a bad stomach bug and Katherine hadn't wanted to leave her. Katherine looked up from the paper work when she heard the door opened and smiled.

"Minerva darling how are you?" Katherine asked laying down her quill and standing to embrace her daughter.

"I think I'm pregnant!" Minerva said bursting into tears.

Katherine patted the woman's back saying nonsense mothering words till the sobbing subsided and she thought Minerva had composed herself a little.

"All right now if you think you're pregnant why not ask Poppy to do the test?" Katherine asked. Even as she said the words her magic was slowly engulfing her child holding her and searching her.

"B-because I don't think it's a recent pregnancy …I think I got pregnant in Rome," Minerva said in a very fragile voice.

"That was five and a half months ago baby. Why did you come to me sooner?" Katherine asked as she led her daughter through a secret entrance in the book case and sat her down on a medical bed.

The room they were in was an exact replica of the room Katherine had years ago when she was a midwife and married to Stewart. Minerva had several memories of being in that other room when babies were born. Several of her first students had been born in that room.

"Any dizziness? Nausea? When was your last Period? Last time you had sex? Minerva don't look at me I have to ask it. Any vision trouble? Gained any weight? Odd Cravings?" Katherine asked whipping out her clipboard. She was going straight into her healer mode.

"Uh a little. No. Five days ago but it was spotty and stopped. This morning. No more than usual. Only about three pounds. Chocolate ice cream, lemon gum drops, and onions," Minerva answered.

"What!?" Katherine blinked.

"Chocolate ice cram, lemon gum drops, and onions," Minerva repeated.

"Mina that is disgusting. Never in my life have I heard of that combination. What the hell kind of craving is that?" Katherine exclaimed.

"How should I know? I just felt like having it at three o'clock every afternoon," Minerva shrugged.

Katherine gave her daughter a strange look as she marked on her clipboard.

"All right then strip down to your slip and lay down. I'm going to take a quick pick on Ursula and be right back," Katherine said leaving the room.

Minerva did as asked and laid back on the bed just as Katherine reentered. She had changed clothes as was now wearing a black track suit and gold colored tank top. Her hair was now in a ponytail with a headband.

"How's the baby?" Minerva asked.

"I think she's gotten over most of the bug. She should be back in preschool for her Christmas party in the morning," Katherine nodded as she rubbed her hand to warm them slightly. She lifted Minerva's slip up to her mind drift and started probing Minerva's stomach with her hands.

"How's Brian doing?" Katherine asked.

"Fine. He's growing very fast. He looks almost ten months and he's only six and a half months," Minerva replied.

"Good, good," Katherine nodded, "How's my Bella doing at school?"

"She's the sweetest most helpful Gryffindor I've had since Lily Evans and Carmen," Minerva smiled.

"Excellent. She's sent our gifts; apparently she's staying at the castle with her new friends," Katherine chatted.

"The twins and Honoria are staying as well. We're going to have a tea with them and Bella Christmas Eve and then come home for Christmas morning Dinner with you and Damien and my little ones," Minerva nodded.

Katherine pulled down her daughter's slip and pulled up her rolling stool by Minerva as she sat up and swung her legs over the side.

"Well I've got news…good or bad is your decision," Katherine sighed. Minerva bit her lip and nodded for her mother to continue.

"It appears you are pregnant. I got a reading the baby was conceived during our wild party night… so it makes you really about four and a half months. It's going to be a girl and…..I'm really sorry baby but she has no physical disabilities of the disease. She has the mental disabilities," Katherine stated.

"Th-that's okay though right? I mean it…it d-doesn't mean she's…"

"Baby it does mean that…I won't know exactly till she's born…but the chances of her having it are about 70 to 30 percent," Katherine said softly. Minerva sobbed putting her face in her hands.

Katherine sighed as she put her clipboard on the table and hopped up onto the table. Minerva laid her head in her mother's lap and cried. She cried till she fell asleep.

* * *

Damien came home from work with Athena and Annette. The two girls stayed with their grandparents during the school year. They took course at a muggle primary school in the Hollow till Hogwarts' called.

The girls went upstairs to see Ursula while Damien wondered into his wife's office. He found it empty and saw the door to her exam room ajar. Entering he found her sitting on the bed stroking Minerva's hair. It didn't take him long to figure out what might be going on.

"Baby…baby you want me to take her to bed?" Black asked entering the room.

"Please. I'm getting stiff. Take her to the green and cream room," Katherine nodded rubbing her sore neck.

He nodded and gently lifted Minerva noticing how light she felt. "She's as light as you," he smiled. Katherine laughed as she followed him out.

The couple entered the pleasant and elegant room with the cream walls and bedspread and green carpets and curtains.

Damien gently laid the woman on the bed pulled the comforter over her kissing her head. Katherine crawled in the other side and pulled Minerva to her. Damien watched as Minerva turned over and moved closer wrapping her arms around Katherine.

"I'll send a letter to Albus not to expect her and feed the kids," Black said softly.

Katherine mouthed the words 'Thank You' as he walked out.

* * *

**Albus,**

**Kat would have told you herself but she's busy with Minerva. I only walked in on them. Bottom line son…I'm fairly certain Minerva is expecting a child with the disease full blown. You'll know more when Minerva talks to you…but don't expect her tonight….maybe not even until late tomorrow. I don't advise coming here because if she's like Kat she'll blame herself for it. Best to let her come to you. Sorry Albus. **

**You're other children are just fine though. Don't worry; I'm sure everything will work out.**

**D. Black**

Albus finished the note and put his head in his hands and wept. For the first time all the portraits were silent as they watched their professors with sad expressions.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sadness....well...sorry!_

**Chapter 15: Holiday Depression**

Albus told his children the news and took over all of Minerva's duties. She didn't return.

After the news Minerva fell into a sort of depression. She barely ate and didn't talk to anyone but her mother. She kept in the bedroom all day just sleeping or staring out at the back yard.

Albus had skipped tea with his children and came home with Fiona and Brian as soon as he could.

"Hello!?" Albus called entering his in-laws home. He set the carrier with Brian down and sent Fiona into the living room with the gifts.

"Daddy!" Annette squealed as she came down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"Hello my kitten how have you been?" Albus laughed kissing her head.

"I got all As this semester," the child said proudly.

"Good girl. You're as smart as your mother…speaking of which where is she?" Albus asked setting her down.

"She's in her room. Here take this up to her and see if you can get through to her. She won't eat or talk to anyone but Kat and she had an emergency at the Ministry. She's been gone all day," Black sighed handing Albus a tray of food.

"I'll see what I can do," Albus nodded heading up the stairs.

"Come on you chubby little thing," Black smiled taking Brian out of his carrier. "Ann let's get Fi and see about some hot chocolate and cake?"

"Okay," Annette nodded.

* * *

"You think mum's going to be all right?" Damien sighed as he sat with his brother, sister, and aunt in front of the Gryffindor fire.

"Sure. She's got a lot of mummy in her. She'll make it through," Bella nodded.

"It'd just be better to not have the baby. It's that retard that's bugging them out," Honoria snorted.

She was quickly bombarded with all the pillows in the room by Bella, the twins, and several other children that were friends of the family.

"Hey!" she growled throwing them back.

"Don't insult Professor McGonagall or her children!"

"She's the best!"

"Though how the hell they had a prat like you we will never know."

"You're adopted aren't you? Dropped on their door step and the awesome professor took you in!" Several students from different years shouted at her.

Honoria glared at all of them and they glared back fiercely. She blinked and ran up the stairs to her dorm slamming the door shut.

"Gryffindors 14; Honoria 2," Stewart said marking in his note book.

* * *

"Min please talk to me," Albus pleaded kneeling by his wife's face on the bed.

"Please forgive me. I'm so sorry I've done this to you," he cried.

She looked at his tears and turned over crying again. She hated doing this to him but she didn't know what to do. She was so afraid history would repeat itself. She was frightened the child would grow and kill her and Albus would be sent to Azkaban for defending the child…and worst of worse…she'd never forgive herself if one of her sons had to live with the guilt of accidentally killing the daughter.

"Mina? Mina are you okay? I'm so sorry baby the meeting went longer than I thought," Katherine called as she entered the room and dropped her purse on a chair kicking off her shoes.

"Mama please get him out," Minerva cried from under the pillows and blankets.

Katherine sighed and helped Albus up as she led him to the door. She shut it behind her and looked up at his tired face.

"Albus she's very vulnerable right now. Sure you feel guilt because you have the gene that gave the disease to the baby…but see it from Minerva's perspective."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"That woman was raised to believe she was in control of her life. She knew who she was and what she wanted. Now here she is at the hands of fate each time she is pregnant. It's a throw of the dice and she's scared to death. This time she gambled and she thinks she lost. She fears history will repeat itself," Katherine explained.

"I…but I…"

"Albus a million things can happen between now and then. Just love her, love the child. When she's ready she'll come find you," Katherine replied. Albus sighed and nodded as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

Katherine entered back into the room and sat on the bed. Minerva quickly scuttled over and wrapped herself in her mother's arms inhaling that scent of cinnamon and lavender.

"Hush now my wee one. Be still now don't cry. Just fly with me to the land of eternal youth and beauty. Be still love don't weep. We'll swim in the pure water of hope just my Minnie and me," Katherine sung softly as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Why did you always make up songs for us? Each one is different," Minerva sniffed as she played with one of her mother's curls.

"Each one of you were different," Katherine answered, "I treated you as you were not as I wanted you to be. The songs are what you really are. You're hope," Katherine said kissing her head, "Hope of anything."

"So…you think she may have a chance?" Minerva asked.

"I think with you as her mother she has the best chance," Katherine nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albus was sitting up in the room he usually occupied with his wife when they stayed over at Katherine's. He was reading a medical journal on mental disabilities in magical people and how it affects them when the door opened. He was stunned to see his wife entered the room rubbing her hands like a nervous child.

"Albus I'm so sorry. I'm just scared about everything. Every time I'm pregnant I worry. And mother just did another check up and said it's not helping this little one for me to worry and it's raising my blood pressure. I'm just so…so scared," Minerva sighed.

"I am to…but I think we can make it. We know the mistakes not to make and we'll work with this little one to help her control herself better," Albus said holding his hand to her.

She smiled softly and crossed over to the bed crawling in and settling in his arms. He kissed her head and they fell asleep with their true love.


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Chapter 16: Teetering on the Edge of Death Again (Part 1)**

It was early February. The year was 2012. Katherine and her husband Damien were spending a quiet Friday morning at home. Both had decided not to go into work that day. Ursula was at preschool, Athena and Annette were at school, and Belladonna was at Hogwarts. They were curled up together on the couch sipping hot cocoa. Katherine had her feet in Damien's lap as he was reading from a book of poems.

* * *

Minerva was chatting with Rolanda Hooch as she was heading down the stairs to lunch when she suddenly felt very dizzy. She stopped and gripped the banister as her head swam.

"Minerva…Min you okay?" Rolanda asked stopping and looking at her friend worriedly.

"I…yes I'm fine," Minerva shook her head. Come on I'm hungry," she added smiling and walking down the steps again.

The two were just steps from the bottom of the main stair case when her head again swam and everything went black.

Rolanda watched paralyzed with fear as she watched her best friend plummet to the ground and land with a sickening crash. Rolanda's scream as she flew down the steps was what alerted the castle. The students came out first and gasped as they saw the most beloved deputy lying in a pool of blood at the bottom of the stairs. The professors pushed through and their eyes looked on in horror.

"Let me through! Let me through!" Albus snapped pushing his way through the crowd.

"Minerva!!!" h screamed rushing to her side.

He kneeled by her and went to pick up her head to cradle in his lap when Poppy shouted, "Stop!"

She pushed her way through and kneeled by them. "You can't move her because her neck might be broken," Poppy stated.

Several agonizing seconds past before Poppy declared Minerva could be transported and she put her on a stretcher.

"You better call her mother. She may have lost the baby," Poppy stated. Albus nodded calling his familiar to him.

* * *

Katherine and Damien were just about too nodded off when the giant flaming bird burst into the room.

"Bloody hell he'll give us a heart attack doing that again," Black exclaimed holding his hand to his chest.

"That's just Phawkes' way. You get used to it don't we baby?" Katherine asked smiling at the bird.

Phawkes squawked urgently flapping his wings.

"What's wrong Albus out of lemon drops again?" Black asked rubbing his eyes.

"No…he only acts like that when someone's in trouble. I'm going with him," Katherine said as she ran and got her bag, "Watch the girls."

"Sure. Send word when you can," he nodded as she grabbed the bird's tail feathers and was gone.


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

_I now part one was short and this is to...but this chapter has so much in it I don't want to override everyone. The last part will be up later. _

**Chapter 16: Teetering on the Edge of Death Again (Part 2)**

Katherine was a little dazed when she appeared in the Hospital Wing and saw several people crowded around a bed.

"Boys? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked letting go of Phawkes and blinking her eyes rapidly to get rid of the glare.

The Apollo, Cronos, and Ares didn't answer but pulled out their medallions that were glowing bright red.

The medallions had been given to every son Katherine ever birthed after they turned seventeen. It was a large gold coin with the McGonagall crest on it with a thin gold chain that they wore around their necks. Stewart had instructed them to always to wear them to know when their sisters needed them. The girls wore onyx broaches.

"We gave them to Bella and Ursula last Christmas," Apollo answered.

"My sweet boys," Katherine sighed as she hurried over to the bed.

"We can't stop the bleeding and I can't get a reading on the baby. And I get give her the blood replenishing potion because she's so allergic to it," Poppy said frantically.

Katherine blinked as she saw the bed coated in blood.

"Okay ….um think, think, think," Katherine chanted tapping her forehead.

"Think a little faster Ma," Ares snapped.

"Don't start with me," Katherine growled and turned to the others, "Okay uh Albus you need to get me tears and blood from Phawkes…but willingly."

Albus nodded and ran to the bird.

"Cronos I need freshly grated unicorn horn and thestral blood. Go talk to the centaurs," Katherine said. Apollo and Cronos ran out of the room.

"Poppy we need lots of ice," Katherine said taking out syringe and drawing out a lime green colored liquid from a vial that she then injected into Minerva's arm. "Cover her in it. We need to get the blood flow to stop and congeal the blood."

Poppy nodded and called several elves to get all the ice they could fine and pile it all around Minerva and on top of her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were able to move Minerva to the private room in back and had her momentarily stabilized. Now they were all congregated in the middle of the wing.

"Gran what's wrong with mummy?" Honoria asked rushing to the woman and wrapping herself around her waist.

"Several things baby but I'm going to fix it okay?" Katherine stated kissing the girl's head.

"What's happening?" Albus asked holding baby Brian in his arms.

"High blood pressure and low blood sugar made her faint. Falling down the stairs did some eternal damage…but that's not the worst part. The reason we can't stop the bleeding is because the baby got scared and is going into premature labor. The baby is using magic and punching holes in Minerva."

"Oh god," Albus cried collapsing into a nearby chair.

Katherine disentangled herself from Honoria's vice like grip and kneeled in front of Albus.

"Albus we've got three choices. I can take away the ice and let them both die. I can heal what I can and let Minerva wake up and give birth vaginally and save the baby. The exertion will kill her. Or I can perform another caesarian and save them both…"

"DO that pleas don't let my wife dies!" Albus cried.

Katherine shook her head. "No Albus to do that I will have to remove her womb as well. If we want to save her we have to do a hysterectomy," Katherine explained.

"Please…Please Kat save her," Albus begged gripping the woman's hand.

"I'll do my very best," Katherine nodded patting his hand as she took the items from the men and disappeared into the other room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Honoria paced out side the closed door biting her thumb; her nervous habit. She'd been one of the first outside at the scream and had thought she would faint at the sight of her mother at the bottom of the stairs. It really didn't matter how snobbish she was her mother was her rock and she couldn't think of life without her. Nor could her father she was sure.

She stopped pacing and looked over to her father. He was still in the same chair that was now pointed to the door she was standing next to. He was staring at it but not staring at it as he held sleeping Brian close to him.

The others were spread out around the room doing various nervous activities to while away the hours.

"Dinner!" Harry called entering with a serving cart full of finger foods.

"Any news?" Ron asked following after with pitchers of juice.

Seemed practically the whole family had turned up after their work or school.

"No…" Honoria shook her head just as the sound of clattering instruments made them all jump.

"Damn it all to bloody hell you freggin' moron!!" Katherine could be heard cussing through the door.

"What in the world?" Harry blinked, "Who's in there with her?"

"No one is in there," Poppy stated as she and Severus stood off to the side marking healing potions.

"She must have knocked something over and is mad at herself," Apollo sighed, "if she keeps cussing then she can't save them…if she sings then there's hope."

The others turned to the door and stared at it waiting.

"Oh my …bloody frickin' hell!" Katherine's voice shouted as several different colored lights started shooting off from underneath the door.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked standing. Everyone blinked and continued to stare at the door.

* * *

Nearly two hours later nothing good or bad had come out of the room and people were starting to get discourage.

"By eyes are killing me," Black sighed rubbing his eyes.

Several of the children were sleeping as it was now about eleven o'clock at night.

Then the most beautiful sound any of them had ever heard came out of the door.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are? Up above the world so high…."

Albus and the others stood looking anxious.

"Like a diamond in the sky!" Katherine smiled as she came out of the room. Her eyes were twinkling like shining emeralds and though she was covered in blood she held a small bundle and looked very relieved.

"Well?" Albus asked.

"I have every confidence it was a success…though it will be a long time before she wakes up. Until then welcome your daughter," Katherine explained placing the baby in Albus' arms.

The baby staring up at them had one blue eye and one green with a small bit of black curls.

"What are you going to call her?" Harry asked.

"Ariana…Ariana Katherine. Ariana for her aunt and Katherine for the woman that saved her and her mother's life," Albus nodded.

Katherine looked at him with teary eyes as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and her sons wrapped themselves around Katherine hugging her tightly.


	18. Chapter 16 Part 3

**Chapter 16: Teetering on the Edge of Death Again (Part 3)**

The weeks passed by agonizingly slow. Minerva's condition improved little by little to where now she was off the ventilator and only had an oxygen tube in her nose. Her wounds were healing very well and the color was back in her face.

They couldn't feed the baby with her though because of all the potions coursing through her veins. But the child refused to drink from a bottle; so Katherine cast a spell on herself to lactate again and she fed the baby.

Today Albus was by his wife's side as always stroking her hand and staring at her face. Katherine was in a corner by the window rocking the baby and feeding her. Harry was sitting on the end of the bed with his hand on his mother's ankle. The other children were in class or their school. Black would probably bring them back later.

"Dad have you thought about what you'll do when Ari is older?" Harry asked as he rubbed Minerva's covered ankle lightly.

"I don't know…maybe I should retire and stay home to look after her," Albus sighed rubbing his tired eyes.

"Nonsense. The school needs you both. My tenure as Minister is ending this year…I'm not going to run again. Damien will. I'm tired of telling the world what to do. I'm going back to just nagging my kids," Katherine stated as she buttoned her blouse back up and placed the sleeping baby in Albus' arms.

"But you've done so much Gran…surely you've seen the good you've accomplished," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes I have and it's been wonderful. But it's time I let someone else take over. I'm not one of these pious spoiled brats that stay as Minister till they loose all sense and have to rely on someone smarter than them to bail them out. I'm going out while I still have answers," Katherine explained.

"Retiring while you still have sense? A novel idea," Albus nodded.

"Thank you dear. Now how about you go change little Ariana and Brian then leave them with a house elf and go eat. After you eat take a nap. I promise you I will call you if anything changes," Katherine stated rubbing his shoulders.

Albus sighed enjoying the massage. "All right Kat…you win," he relented.

"I always do," Katherine grinned.

Albus stood and quietly left with the gurgling baby. Katherine took his seat and curled up rather cat like into it.

"Harry why don't you go on back to work. You can come back later tonight with the kids and Ginny," Katherine replied staring at Minerva's face.

"All right," he nodded and stood stretching.

She got up and walked him out to the Hospital Wing doors.

"You've been such a sweet son. You started their family never forget that. You are very special," Katherine smiled kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Gran…though none of us would be here without you. You're the glue that holds us all together," Harry smiled kissing her cheek and walking out.

"That was corny but sweet," Katherine called to his retreating back. She heard let out a laugh before shutting the door.

Walking back to the private room she sang Minerva's song to herself.

"Hush now my wee one. Be still now don't cry. Just fly with me to the land of eternal youth and beauty. Be still love don't weep. We'll swim in the pure water of hope just my Minnie and me!"

She shut the door behind her when she heard a clinking sound. Katherine whipped around and hurried to Minerva's side where her IV was. Her eyes traveled from the moving bag down to the slender wrist. She held her breathe watching and praying…and then…movement! Minerva's wrist jerked slightly and then rose as it went to her head rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Mina…Mina my sweet perfect little baby can you hear me? It's mama. Mama's right here," Katherine said taking Minerva's right hand and kissing it as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Mama?" Minerva asked as her eyes fluttered open then closed then opened again and focused on the elder woman.

"Hey baby kitten. How are you feeling?" Katherine asked smiling softly.

"Like I've been trampled on. What happened?" Minerva asked.

"You passed out and fell down a few steps. You had some internal bleeding and all the trauma scared the baby. She started attacking you," Katherine explained holding Minerva's hand tightly. "You were losing blood so fast and we couldn't stop it. Albus and I had to make a decision."

"Mother where's my baby?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Sleeping with her brother I believe. I sent them and Albus to get rest. He stays here all the time," Katherine smiled.

"Then she's all right?" Minerva asked.

"Well for a premature baby yes. She has trouble understanding things already. I've had to breast feed her myself because you are in no condition to and won't be for several months. I'm not even letting you sit up for three more weeks. Mina there's something else…the only way I could save you and the baby was to take out your womb…I'm sorry my dearest angel but you cannot bare anymore children," Katherine said softly but firmly.

"No mama please say it's not true," Minerva cried.

"I'm so so sorry dearest one. But I couldn't lose you as well nor could the rest of them," Katherine replied holding her daughter's hand and wiping a few of the tears away.

"Albus won't want me anymore now that I can't give him anymore children," Minerva sobbed.

"Yes he will. All he wants is you. You're his soul mate dearest. You've been from the time you were born and you always will be. Albus will be so happy you're awake nothing else will matter. Come on stop crying. I need to go call him and tell him you're awake," Katherine replied.

Minerva nodded sniffing.

"I'll tell him to bring Ariana as well," Katherine said heading to the door.

"Ariana?" Minerva asked.

"Ariana Katherine, your new daughter," Katherine smiled leaving the room.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall will Professor McGonagall-Dumbledore be all right?" sixth year Terra King asked.

Nathaniel sighed running a hand in his hair. "I really can't say Miss King. She seems to be improving but she hasn't woken up yet so I…."

Just then the door to the Transfiguration class room flew open and Katherine ran in full speed with the twins trailing right behind her.

"Honoria get up your mother's awake," Katherine snapped. The girl shut her book and grabbed her things quickly.

"Nathaniel get these kids to the Great Hall. The heads are throwing a party in celebration!" Katherine exclaimed ushering her grandchildren out.

The students turned to the Professor expectantly.

"You heard the Minister," Nathaniel grinned, "she's awake!"

Everyone cheered and through their papers in the air as they dashed from the room. Nathaniel chased after them a wide grin on his face; not that he'd tell the others, but Minerva was his favorite aunt.

* * *

"You know by my figuring Mina you've got about four lives left…I suggest you use them wisely," Katherine said as she sat in the rocking chair by the window with Stewart in her lap.

"What do you mean four lives left?" Honoria asked as she sat on the bed holding Brian.

"Cats have nine lives. Minerva has escaped death five times since she's been born. I believe she has four lives left," Katherine explained.

"I believe it's thanks to you she survived those five times," Albus said. He was holding Athena and Annette in his lap.

"Nu-uh you helped her one of those times," Katherine retaliated.

"Which time?" Albus frowned.

"The Battle of Harris ring a bell?" Katherine asked.

"Oh," Albus nodded.

"You have a battle named after you?" Harry blinked.

"Don't read your History book do you?" Katherine teased as Harry blushed.

"The Battle of Harris was fought on the ancestral grounds of the Harris Clan. It's better known as the Battle of Crimson Shadows. The Battle was between the McGonagall and Harris families over the kidnapping of several of Harris-McGonagall family members during the war with Grindelwald. In the end the house was burnt to the ground and only three of the Harris-McGonagall's made it out alive," Stewart stated.

"Here's a boy that likes history," Katherine laughed kissing the boy's head as he was cuddled in her arms.

"Excellent Stewart dear. For ten points can you tell us who the three are?" Minerva asked as she turned her head to look at the boy and her mother.

"Well you of course….um cousin April McGonagall and…. Gran?" the boy asked guessing the last.

The books only mentioned two names. None of the books say the third name.

"Correct," Minerva nodded.

"You were kidnapped by you family!?" Honoria exclaimed looking between her mother and grandmother.

"Yes, because they were angry that I didn't support Grindelwald. I supported Albus with the McGonagalls and everyone else…and I knew the whole story behind the war. I'm probably one of the last ones that was there that night besides Albus and Aberforth," Katherine explained.

"Were you and mother hurt terribly in the fire?" Athena asked.

"Your mother and April had a few burns and some smoke inhalation," Katherine answered.

"And you?" Damien asked.

"Mother was burned at the stake in a recreation of Morgana's death as a sacrifice to the Goddess Aradia; the Goddess of witches. She fell unconscious from the smoke as the fire inched toward her feet. During this the men tried to marry Minerva to her Uncle Kenneth; the handsomest of them all. Minerva's and Athena's screams for their mother propelled the McGonagall men to storm the home finally. The Harris men ran and set the house ablaze. No one could see and when Stewart, Albus, and Hephaestus came out with the women they'd found it was too late and the house collapsed before the rest could go in. Eight of the family died in the house that night; including two of mother's brothers, and three of McGonagall's Clan. Mother's burns on her feet were so severe they had to re-grow her skin. She recovered after three months….two weeks after her full recovery she deserted Ares and her grandchildren to fight again in the war. She was at the final battle where her husband fell dead in her arms," Apollo finished.

"Oh Granny!" the younger children cried as they enveloped Katherine in their love. They'd had no idea; especially the Dumbledore children.

"Who were the ones that didn't make it out?" Black asked.

"Our sister Athena, her husband, and five children; and Hermes' wife Darla Crandel,' Apollo answered, "Then Aunt Deidra Harris-Black and Uncle Fergus Harris….from the McGonagalls it was Uncle Ross , Uncle George, and Cousin Rupert."

"A host of purebloods slaughtered for pride. A sad thing…..everyone wants to purify but all they do is rid the world of the pure," Black sighed.

"Have you ever noticed those that wish to purify the world our nothing more than arrogant half-bloods that are just a twinge above average. It's sickening!" Katherine snapped as she came out of the pile of children around her.

"Any of you kids ever try that I will personally disown you from the inheritance and the family names leaving you with absolutely nothing and on top of that I will snap your wands into splinters!" she added.

"Yes ma'am!" the grand children and great-grandchildren saluted causing everyone to laugh at their antics.


	19. Chapter 17

_I can't have them into house and have any fun messing with them....so.....I shall do this!!!!_

_**Chapter 17: Two Families; Two Cars**_

Summer arrived and with it Damien's announcement as the new Minister and Katherine's resignation. Wizard London wept for loosing her and Damien's first day he declared that from henceforth June 2 would be set aside to celebrate Katherine's Rein and all she accomplished in her years in office. She was no longer known as the Demon of Hogwarts or Lady Harris McGonagall. Now she was Katherine Black; the Greatest Minister ever lived.

Another summer arrival was the shock that Minerva McGonagall would retire as Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy of Hogwarts. This was due to her having a still lengthy recovery period and wanting to stay home with her young children. Two of which were only about eight months apart.

Because of these turn of events Albus and Damien had decided the two families would merge together. The men found a very large house three streets over from Norton Street where their other houses were.

This home took up a vast amount of space and had a round about drive way with a two car garage. The home was two stories with an attic and cellar. It had twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms, a sitting room, library/office, kitchen, and dining room. With the help of Katherine's sons and daughter-in-laws; plus a few of the younger grandchildren the two men decorated the entire house top to bottom and had all new furniture brought in as well as items from both houses. They finished it in a week and on Friday afternoon went to the train station and smiled as Katherine stepped through the portal of platform 9 and ¾ with Minerva in her wheelchair and all the children around them.

"Minerva you look ravishing. How are you feeling from the train ride?" Albus asked kneeling by her chair.

"Tired," Minerva sighed holding sleeping Ariana in her arms.

"I'm hungry," Annette stated. She, Athena, and Ursula had been sent to Hogwarts not long after Damien and Albus had concocted their harebrained surprise.

"You're always hungry," Honoria rolled her eyes as Brian's fussing suddenly turned into wailing.

"What'd you do to him?" Stewart snapped taking his brother from his sister.

"How should I know?" Honoria snapped.

"Come on little one stop this crying, stop this fussing. Smile for us Brian; smile for your brothers and all the bad will go away," Damien and Stewart sang as they looked down at the baby in Stewart's arms. The baby cooed and smiled as he pulled on Damien's finger.

"You've schooled your grandson's well," Albus laughed looking up from by Minerva's chair.

"They get their charm from their mother," Katherine said lightly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well she did make us. It was some of her best work," the twins stated.

"I believe I assisted in that," Albus said standing.

"A little," the boys smirked causing everyone to laugh.

"Cheeky little buggers," Black laughed slapping the man's back.

"Well what's the surprise?" Katherine asked.

"We've bought a big house on Kimberton Drive for all of us so Katherine can help Minerva with the children," Black explained.

"Why not use one of the other's houses?" Honoria asked.

"Because you teenagers need your space and there isn't enough room for that at mine or your house," Black replied, "Come on let's go half in my car half in Albus'."

The troop of fourteen exited the train depot and found two brand new 2012 minivans out front. One was silver with a license plate that read _SnkeChrmer_; the other was red with a license plate that read _TabysPhinex_. The twins smirked at the licenses as they gave each other walkie talkies and got into opposite vans.

Into Albus' van were Minerva, Damien, Ariana, Fiona, Annette, and Athena.

Into Damien's van were Katherine, Stewart, Brian, Belladonna, Ursula, and Honoria.

"Oh it feels good to be off that train. Hundreds of little rug rats running around juiced on summer break is ridiculous. I have such a headache," Katherine whimpered as she took off her shoes and propped her feet on the dash of the car as it sped down the way. She was slumped in the passenger seat with her large sunglasses covering have her face as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait till next year when I graduate," Honoria sighed curling up in her seat.

"Honoria I think you need to do some serious soul searching this year. You're rude, obnoxious, and way to Harris like for your own good. You keep up the attitude that you are better than everyone else and you'll find yourself in the same position the rest of your grandmother's family found themselves in," Black stated, "You listen to me I should know."

"Y-yes sir," Honoria said quietly as she put her headphones on her head and looked out the window.

Black found the rest of the ride quite enjoyable as everyone in his car fell asleep or was quietly reading.

Albus was not so lucky. From the time they got in the car all Annette and Athena did was complain about Honoria and each other. By the time they pulled into a restaurant for supper he was banging his head on the steering wheel.

Katherine and Damien climbed out of their car and went around to Albus and saw him banging his head as the others were climbing out.

"Maybe I should follow you the rest of the way?" Katherine suggested.

"Maybe," Black nodded as he went to get Ariana.

Katherine pulled the wheelchair out of the boot of the van and went to the passenger's side.

"How is it you had Honoria and everyone in that car looks happy?" Minerva asked as her mother helped her into the wheel chair.

"Damien frightened her a bit. Listen, Damien and I were thinking I'd drive and follow him and Albus. You know give Albus a break? We'll put you and the babies in with them and I'll take the rest?" Katherine said pushing toward the entrance.

"You'll regret it," Minerva laughed.

* * *

They got to the new house at nine that night. Pulling around the drive the house could not be seen that well. But once everyone got out they gasped and awed at the house.

The home was built in 1876 but had since be redone on the inside to have all the modern luxuries such as indoor plumbing, electricity, and central air and heat. The outside had rose and ivy vines growing up half the front and the stones were a large dark grey. The windows were massive and doubled paned with added charms to keep stray spells or balls from breaking them. Perfectly manicured bushes were up against the front. The grass was luscious and green and the front door was large and painted burgundy with a brass door knocker in the shape of snake and lion. The backyard was home to two large trees houses; one for the girls and one for the boys. There was also a richly made garden, shed to hold brooms and outside toys, a tire swing, swing set, large pool complete with diving board, and two hammocks.

"It's gorgeous dear!" Minerva and Katherine exclaimed as they kissed their husbands sweetly.

"You're well come my dear. Shall we go in?" Albus and Black smirked.

The children laughed as they grabbed the luggage and headed inside the house.


	20. Chapter 18

_Let's see what the inside is! Black has a surprise for his wife! I think he's a good sport to do it._

_**Chapter 18: Two Families; One House**_

The twelve that had never seen the home entered after Albus and Black. The men heard a sharp intake of breathe as several trunks and suitcase dropped to the floor as they looked around.

The home was huge and the foyer was massive with portraits of old family members all around the walls. The stairs were wide and marble and a crystal chandelier hung above their heads illuminating everything.

"Oh Albus it's so beautiful!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Thankfully they had the smarts to ask about it all in the decorating," a deep Scottish voice chuckled followed by a charming giggle.

"Rosie!? Malcolm!?" Katherine exclaimed.

"In the oil," the deep voice chuckled as two people walked into their large frame by the hall mirror.

The man was tall, strong and broad shouldered. He had a cigar in his hand and was wearing a black business suit and over robe. He had dark blonde hair that was cut very military like and dark brown eyes that sat behind oval glasses. He was seated in a large brown armchair. In his lap was a very beautiful woman with a full figure. She had crimson curls and grey eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder navy blue dress with gold jewelry.

Tears came to Katherine's eyes as she walked up to the painting gently tracing the portrait's facial features.

"How are you rosebud?" Malcolm's deep voice asked softly.

"I've missed you all so much," Katherine sniffed as a small hand tugged her skirt. She bent down and picked up Ursula holding the little one close.

"You've done very well for yourself. We're all so very proud of you dearest," Rosalyn smiled.

"Thank you," Katherine nodded and turned back to the others. She sniffed and smiled exclaiming, "Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go see the bedrooms."

Black nodded as he took her hand and headed down the hall. Albus followed carrying Minerva and the others did as well. Damien lifted Belladonna.

"Oh you're strong," Bella laughed.

"Aw thanks Aunt Bella," Damien teased.

* * *

Downstairs the rooms were Belladonna's, Athena's, and Annette's.

Upstairs were Fiona and Ursula's, Ariana and Brian's nursery, Damien and Stewart's, Honoria's, and the married couples'.

Athena's room was in rich purples and gold with all available shelves doted to books. A stereo was on a desk and the bed was round with a gold bedspread. Athena had grabbed a book and settled happily on the bed.

Annette's bedroom was brown, green, and blue. The bed was in a large tree trunk hole. It was very like a squirrel home. The top of the walls were painted like the sky and the rest like the forest. It was a perfect for a girl that loved trees. Annette scurried up the trunk like a squirrel and went to bed.

Belladonna's room was painted in a tie-dye way and lava lamps were scattered around along with her favorite board games and spell books. The bed was high enough up off the floor that she could easily sleep in and out of her wheel chair. Her father spun around before depositing her on the bed and tucking her in.

The nursery was large and painted in soft yellows with greens and blues everywhere. The theme was a pleasant spring day with sun, clouds, and grass painted on the walls. Hundreds of toys were all over the place. A white crib was set up for Ariana and a blue one for Brian. The babies fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the mattresses.

Ursula and Fiona's room was painted in a jungle them with boy beds on either side of the room looking like nests in trees. The walls were painted in dark greens and brown with vines tree trunks and leaves painted all over. Two green beanbags sat in front of a TV and stuffed animals were hidden everywhere. The girls kissed their fathers and mothers and quickly climbed up into their beds.

Honoria's room was perfect for her but made her mother and grandmother give involuntary shivers. The room was painted in pinks and gold. It was lacy and frilly and very princess like with a canopy bed and feather pillows. A stereo, TV, DVD player, and Laptop were in the room as well. The closet was walking and filled with her clothes and shoes and things. The door was closed with her blaring her music.

"Silencing Charm on the door…brilliant!" Minerva grinned.

Damien and Stewart's room was a mad scientist/potion maker's lab with a revolving bunk bed.

"I dibs top bunk first night," Damien stated.

"Fair enough," Stewart nodded, "Let's get to work!" The twins went straight to the shelves to look through their ingredients.

"That does not bode well," Katherine laughed as they shut the door.

"Now it's time for you lovely wives to see your sanctuaries," Black smiled.

Minerva and Katherine smiled as they were taken to the end of the hall where two doors stood. Black opened the cherry wood door and allowed Albus to enter with his wife. Minerva's intake of breathe told Albus his wife loved it.

The room was very large and the bed took up more than half the room. The decor was of burgundies and golds. It was majestic and elegant without being overdone. A small table with a crystal chess set sat by a window with two comfortable chairs and a vanity was by the door with a large mirror and stool for Minerva. The room was one of two that had its own bathroom. The bathroom was decorated in golds and reds with a large claw foot tub for two.

"Perfect," Minerva smiled kissing his lips.

Black lifted Katherine into his arms and left the happy couple to open the black door next to it. This was the other bedroom with its own bathroom. The room was decorated to mirror the bedroom she'd shared for over a hundred years with Stewart. The walls were painted a deep blue with dark wood furnishings. The bed was high and very wide with four posts with a bronze and silver bedspread. The bathroom was done in silver and emerald and also had a large claw foot bathtub for two.

"Oh Damien you didn't have to do this," she gasped as he placed her on the floor.

"Well doing this whole Ravenclaw thing was a challenge but…"

"He thought it was worth it for you to have both of us my Kitten," came a voice from be her side of the bed.

She put a hand to her throat as a curtain slowly pulled its self back to reveal a tall and dashing but well built man sitting in a burgundy leather chair. Behind him were painted several books. He was aged and looked well about seventy so it was likely he was two hundred or so. The man was dressed in a brown business suit with a pipe in his mouth. He looked quite charming with dirty blonde slightly grayed hair that was short and worn just slightly messy, a trimmed goatee and sharp penetrating grey eyes. The cold grey of the sea that could chill your very bones is what his eyes reminded Katherine of and she shivered slightly at his stare.

"I remember that shiver. As I recall you gave it to me when you first met me," the picture chuckled.

"I can't help it. I haven't seen you in fifty years," she replied dropping her hand and crossing over to the portrait.

"Albus and Black here," the portrait said saluting to the man. Damien nodded.

"They went and searched the attic at the manor and found and revived our portraits," McGonagall explained.

"Stewart…I…I didn't know you were up there I swear I…"

"Calm down Katy I know you didn't," McGonagall said breaking off her rant.

"Apollo and the boys locked us up there. Said you were too upset to talk to a painting for all eternity," the portrait explained.

"I was upset for a long time…sometimes I still am. But I'm glad I have a little of you back," she smiled before turning to Black. He was now standing behind her.

"Thank you so much," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"You're welcome," he said rejoining the kiss and slipping his tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly running her hands in his hair.

"Yeah okay that's my cue to visit my parents," McGonagall mumbled with a laugh as the curtain over his portrait slid closed and he walked out of it.


	21. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Bickering Breakfast**_

Slowly the small blue curtains slid along the rail and opened to allow Stewart the perfect view of his sleeping widow. He waved his wand and the curtains by her head slid open letting the sun stream over her face. Katherine looked heaven sent. Her curls spilled over her shoulder and she held a soft expression on her face.

"I do love her like that…but I love her more in the kitchen," he sighed as he pulled a trumpet into the frame. Wetting his lips and puckering them he raised the trumpet to his mouth and started playing the military revelry. Katherine screamed and fell out of the bed as Damien just rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Good morning my darling wife!" Stewart smirked putting down the trumpet.

"Is this some sick way to keep me from sleeping in with my _new_ husband?" She groaned running a hand through her hair staring up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Certainly not. If I had wanted that I wouldn't have left last night while you two were …Bow chicka wow wow," he laughed.

"Oh well thanks for that then," She sighed standing.

She stretched rather cat like and opened the closet to grab her black silk bathrobe. She wrapped it around her emerald nightie and tied it off.

"Fifty years I'm dead and you still look as perfect as ever. But what's that thing on your arm?" Stewart asked frowning.

"Courtesy of my dear late nephew's cronies," Katherine explained standing in front of the portrait.

"Oh…you know it's weird every pureblood family is related by blood or marriage. It's like we're Sleepy Hollow or something," he stated.

"Hmm…race you!" she smirked dashing out of the room.

"Damn I should have seen that coming," Stewart hissed dashing out of the frame.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katherine gracefully slid into the extremely large and excellently furnished kitchen. The kitchen was painted cream and had black and silver equipment.

"Damn it I'm dead I should be here quicker," McGonagall grumbled as he stepped into the picture that was by the refrigerator. The painting was of the Scottish Moor.

"You never could keep up with me in that area," Katherine laughed.

"Ah but there was one area in our marriage I could keep up with," he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively, "We have the kids to prove it."

"_Had_ the kids," Katherine corrected, "One would think we are divorced seeing as has half are now with you."

"Woman just button it and start breakfast," he snapped.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're dead," Katherine snapped but still proceeded to fix breakfast.

"Woman you are the most stubborn annoyance ever created!" he snapped.

"You have the brains of a warthog," she quipped. The two continued their fight for several minutes falling into their old days when they were married.

Minerva entered the kitchen and leaned in the door catching her breathe as she held tight to her walking stick. She stood listening to the fight and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well if you weren't a picture I'd box your ears so bad you'd need a hearing aide," Katherine snapped.

"If I was alive you'd be on the floor crying for mercy," Stewart hissed.

"And then of course the boys would have attacked you," Minerva answered coming into the kitchen.

"You did brainwash them," Katherine smirked.

"Damn," Stewart cursed and then smiled at Minerva, "My favorite little kitten how are you!?"

"Fine papa. I thought Athena was your favorite," Minerva replied.

"To be honest I only had the boys to carry on the name," Stewart grinned.

"_You_ only had the boys? I believe I did all the work for getting them into the world," Katherine huffed as she placed food on the large counter.

"Well sure…but I always preferred my girls," Stewart stated, "They were just like you."

"Aw baby. That's such a crock of bull," Katherine snorted.

"Don't you love her spirit," Stewart sighed.

"You two are so …to quote my daughter. You're so weird!!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I prefer to be that way," Katherine stated.

"I prefer her to be that way," Stewart smirked. Katherine stuck her tongue out at him as she continued to fix the food. Minerva set the table; using magic of course as she was still weak.

"Do I hear the sounds of a McGonagall Breakfast row? Albus asked entering the room and kissing his wife's head.

"Don't ruin it!" Stewart hissed brandishing his wand, "And actually I never got to welcome you as my son-in-law!"

"Stewart put that down," Katherine snapped as Albus cowered behind his wife. Stewart gave a whiny child should and stowed his wand in his robe.

"So how are you going to get the kids down?" he asked once all the food was waiting.

"Simple," Katherine smirked as she went to the intercom system by the refrigerator. She pressed the button that was marked to broadcast over the entire house and conjured a whistle.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment…I like it!" Stewart grinned as Albus and Minerva covered their ears.

Katherine's eyes glinted evilly as she closed her red lips around the whistle and blew with all her might. The sound blared in every bedroom and lasted a lot long than it should. That was of course thanks to Katherine's awesome lung power. Something Albus was very grateful Minerva inherited.

Five minutes later eleven annoyed and sleepy eyed people entered the room and breakfast began. Stewart stared on both happy and sad as he watched the fighting and bickering over the food and what to do today. It almost made him wish he weren't dead…but he knew he'd get his wife back. He'd just have to wait it out.


	22. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: A Truth Few Knew_**

Damien Black and Albus Dumbledore had met up at the Ministry after a long day at work and had apparated to Godric's Hollow and proceeded to walk home since it was such a fine fall day. They had just rounded the corner to their home when they saw all their children out in the front yard laying out looking very bored.

"What's going on here?" Black asked.

"We didn't do it whatever it is," Honoria explained.

"Do what?" Albus asked.

"Make Gran and Mum try to kill each other," Athena replied.

"What!?" the men exclaimed.

"Annette and Ursula were snooping in that big trunk Gran keeps at the foot of the bed. It's never locked so I guess they figured it was okay to poke in it," Damien said glaring at the two.

"Anyway they found pictures of a baby they didn't know and went to mum asking if they were Aunt Athena's or something," Stewart stated.

"Minerva didn't know who the baby was and took the picture to mother. The next thing we all know there is a shouting match and she slaps Minerva hard! Both ran to their bedrooms and Grandfather Malcolm and Grandmother Rosie told us to stay out here till the storm passes and they left to find Mr. Stewart. They said he'd be the only one to talk sense to them," Belladonna ended.

Both men raised an eyebrow and shrugged at each other as they walked past the children and entered the house.

Inside it was deathly quiet; not even the animals dared make a peep. The two husbands made their way up the stairs and were just about to open the bedroom doors when Malcolm's voice stopped them.

"GO in there and you'll lose your heads," the portrait breathed as he entered a portrait of a hill side.

"We can't leave them like that," Black stated.

"That's Stewart's child and wife. Let him deal with it," Malcolm replied. Black sighed and nodded. Albus acquiesced as well and the two men headed downstairs to the library.

* * *

"Minerva Katherine I am astonished at you. I did not raise you to yell at you mother like that!" Stewart snapped as he entered a portrait of a sitting room and sat in a chair.

"She lied to me! You lied to me!" Minerva snapped from her position on the settee.

"Yes I've lied. I lied to protect you. But Never has your mother ever lied to you or any of your brothers and sisters," Stewart stated.

"That's it isn't it! I had sisters! Not a sister!" Minerva exclaimed. She threw the pictures at the frame and the fell to the floor in a way that gave Stewart to see them.

"Aphrodite," he whispered sadly.

"So it's true. There was a baby no one told any of us about?" Minerva gasped.

"Yes…she was still born. Your mother went into premature labor after a very traumatizing experience; she was only six months pregnant," Stewart sighed rubbing his head.

"Why lie about it? Why hide her from us and pretend she didn't exist!?" Minerva snapped.

"Because your mother killed her!" Stewart snapped and immediately regretted it.

"What!?" Minerva gasped as she got up and came over to see the painting better.

Stewart sighed and put his head between his hands. "You know your mother and I were an arranged marriage. She was a child and I was an old man."

"Yes but mother always says ages is immaterial when you love someone," Minerva nodded.

"Yes she does because we truly loved each other. I like to think she still does," Stewart nodded.

"She does," Minerva nodded pulling a chair up to the picture and curling up in it.

"She fell pregnant on her wedding night. She was so excited about having the baby. You know she adores all her children," Stewart explained. Minerva nodded.

"Six months later she was home alone with the elves. The stupid little creatures allowed two of her brothers in the house while I was absent. They took her and tried to rape her. But something…something which we can only guess about because your mother refuses to speak about it; something remarkable happened and she let loose a great power that killed her brother where they stood. Unfortunately there was major damage done to the fetus and the baby was stillborn," Stewart explained lifting his head. "You see she didn't mean to. If there had been any other way to protect herself she would have done it. The power she showed was purely instinctual and something she's refused to display unless forced to. She keeps a tighter lid on her emotions than you ever will; if she were to get truly and deeply angry or hurt at you kids as you have so many times done with her or me…well quite frankly she could destroy you all without a thought," Stewart explained softly, "She begged me to never tell any of you…but I tell you this because you are so much like her. You've been teased as being favored because you are. Harris' always leave everything to the youngest daughter with the eldest brother watching over her. Your mother plans to do the same with both fortunes."

"But…McGonagalls always leave their fortune to the eldest living child," Minerva replied.

"And I was given the McGonagall fortune. But I am dead and it is your mother's decision. You may understand her better now…can you understand why she hides Aphrodite? Why she refuses to talk about her? It's the same reason Albus gets angry when you hide yourself," Stewart said eyeing his daughter.

"Guilt," Minerva sighed.

"It's a wicked torture you both seem very good at giving yourselves," Stewart nodded seating back in the chair.

"Oh father I was so cruel to her…I…I told her I hated her," Minerva cried.

"That's okay. Your mother would never hate you love. If I still know my Angel of a Kitten she's holding her favorite picture of you close to her chest and sobbing into her pillow very upset she slapped you and left that mark….hang on it that the impression of my ring!?" Stewart exclaimed.

"Favorite picture?" Minerva questioned holding a hand to the ugly red bruise on her cheek.

"Oh um…it's a photo of you seating at Albus' desk at Hogwarts. Your were playing with me and Albus pretending to be our Transfiguration teacher. I think you were three at the time," Stewart smiled.

"Was I always close to Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I don't believe in Divination but I think it's safe to say you two were destined to find each other. One's not the same without the other and Katherine and I knew that the first time Albus held you," Stewart smiled softly.

Minerva gave him a shy smile in return as she picked up the pictures.

"Her name was Aphrodite Aurora. You mother named you all after Goddesses and Gods she thought you most resembled. It was fitting I think that the first little one was named for love. In a way she brought us closer," Stewart said softly.

As Minerva lost herself in memories of her and her mother while looking at the pictures; Stewart quietly slipped out. He had another green eyed beauty to speak with.

* * *

The blue curtains parted for Stewart as he sat in his chair and looked into the bedroom. He had been right and found Katherine on the bed crying as she held a small silver frame close to her.

"Any time you have a row with them you hold your favorite picture of them close to you," Stewart stated.

"It's because I can't hold them to me," Katherine sniffed as she turned slightly to look at the frame.

"I can't believe you slapped her," he said glaring at her. She started shaking and turned her head back into the pillow.

"Sweet Angel my Kitten you know she does not really hate you. She's very like you in the overwhelming guilt business you know," he stated lighting his pipe.

"I take that means you spoke with her first as always," Katherine sighed turning again.

"I did I also took the liberty of telling her the secret. She understand you better now I think," Stewart stated, "So get off your pretty little arse and get some mugwart to put on her face." Katherine sighed as she left the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Who is it?" Minerva asked hearing the knock as she stashed the photos.

"Your mother. Can I come in?" was the muffled reply.

"Yes," Minerva called wiping her eyes quickly. Katherine entered the room holding the mugwart to her chest.

"I…I wanted to apologize for exploding and heal your cheek," Katherine said softly.

"I want to apologize for not being more understand and …I don't hate you," Minerva cried running into her mother's arms.

She nearly knocked the elder woman down as she sobbed into her blouse.

"Shush now lassie. Shush. It's okay," Katherine soothed quietly kissing her daughter's head. "I love you and always will. That's all that matters."

"I love you too mama," Minerva cried.


	23. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Nobody's Perfect**_

Five years had passed by for the two families. They had their ups and downs but overall they adjusted to living under one roof together rather well. Everyone could especially see it did Katherine's heart good to be so close to her last daughter.

Minerva and Katherine were upstairs making the master bedroom beds when they heard the door lock click.

"Kids are home," Katherine smiled fluffing the pillows. Minerva nodded as she put the last pillowcase on the last pillow of her mother's bed.

The door opened and they heard screams and name calling followed by stomping feet and doors slamming shut.

"Uh-oh," Katherine sighed as she and Minerva hurried out of the room. They ran down the hall and looked over the upstairs railing at the three livid faces downstairs.

"Honoria, Stewart, Damien what on earth is going on?" Minerva snapped.

"Your spoiled bitch of a daughter actually helped those snobbish prats at that school insult Ari!" Damien snapped.

"And she taunted her all the way home!" Stewart added.

Katherine and Minerva shared a look as Katherine fled down the hall to the child and Minerva descended the stairs looking murderous.

"First of all you two do not speak that way to me or about your sister! And second of all…."

* * *

Silently Katherine entered the bedroom of her youngest grandchild. The room was quite something. The bed hung from four strong chains charmed to resemble ivy so the bed swung in the room like a gigantic swing. What's more the bed was large enough for two adults and was a water bed. The room was designed to look like the backstage of a theater with props, costumes, make up, and numbers of other materials.

Ariana looked so small on her bed curled up in the middle holding a stuffed cat. The little ebony curled child was crying anyone could see. Katherine climbed into the middle of the large bed and waved her hand causing the bed to swing gently of its own accord. She lied down beside the little creature and immediately found the child pressed deep into her breast sobbing.

"Hush little Ari, hush. It's all right," Katherine said softly running her fingers through the girl's thick black curls.

"No not right. Nori hates me just like others," the girl said shaking her head.

"She doesn't hate you my pet. She just doesn't understand how very special you are," Katherine said as she sat up with the girl in her lap.

"I'm stupid they say. Teachers too cause I don't get rithmatic," Ariana explained looking up into her grandmother's green eyes.

Ariana loved those eyes; she liked she had one and she loved that anytime she needed her grandmother she would come running. Wuite literally sometimes; no matter what it was. Her grandmother meant the world to her. To Ariana the only person that could ever help her understand things was her grandmother.

"A-arithmatic," Katherine corrected gently, "and that's okay. I didn't get it for a long time either,"

"Nu-uh. You knows everything," Ariana stated indignantly. She usually messed up or got words backwards but you could normally understand what she was saying.

"That's sweet to say but I don't know everything. I didn't learn arithmetic for a long time. My sister helped me," Katherine explained.

"Unt Fi?" Ariana asked.

"Yes that's right. She helped me and I bet I could help you," Katherine smiled.

"I don't want to. Can't I stay home and plays with you and mummy?" Ariana asked.

"No no we can't do that. If you don't learn the easy stuff now you can't learn how to do magics at Hogwarts. You want to go to Hogwarts don't you?" Katherine asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Katherine asked brushing back the girl's hair a but to look in her green and blue eyes.

"Cause you no there. Bad nough I gots to go to stupid school with bad kids that say me stupid," Ariana explained angrily.

"Oh I see so you're scared," Katherine nodded summoning one of the girls brushes and a ribbon.

"Am not!"

"I think so. Only a scaredy cat wouldn't want to learn and hide behind granny's dress," Katherine stated turning the girl so she could brush her curls.

"Maybe…but I don't like school. It's hard," Ariana sighed picking at the stuffed cat in her arms.

"Hard makes it twice as nice when you learn it and win," Katherine explained.

"But what if I don't?"

"You will. I don't care what everyone else says I know you're smart. I know you inside and out," Katherine said pulling her close and kissing her head after she tied back the curls.

"No you don't. Only my mummy knows me like that. That's cause she's my mummy," Ariana stated.

"Aha see you do know something," Katherine smiled down at the girl.

"Hey I do!" Ariana exclaimed wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"And I know something else that you know how to do," Katherine smiled.

"What?" the girl asked pulling back.

Katherine waved her hand and the song _'Nobody's Perfect'_ came on. Ariana smiled as she scrambled to the edge of the bed and jumped down grabbing some props and dressing up. Katherine followed her lead and used the brush as microphone as they stood in front of the large floor length mirror.

**Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way...  
**

**Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... **

**  
**Katherine took the lead as she stepped up and swayed her hips and moved her arms. She was wearing a lime green feathered boa and bright yellow pair of sunglasses.

_**Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?**_

She jumped back and joined Ariana in a dance the girl was making up as they sang the chorus together._**  
**_**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
**

Katherine smiled taking up the lead again. Ariana danced around her laughing.

**  
Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it**

Katherine sang making a punching motion in air that tickled Ariana to know end.

**  
But My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood**

She grabbed Ariana's hand and twirled her around the room.

_**[Chorus]**_

**Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!**

**Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect**

**I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end**

_**[Talking]**_**  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!**

"I'll try again!" Ariana shouted happily.

"That's my girl," Katherine smiled.

_**[Singing]**_**  
Everybody makes mistakes.....  
everybody has those days.....  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout.......  
everybody gets that way**

**Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!**

The two finished and bowed to each other before Katherine fell into a bean bag chair being tickled to no end my the five year old.

* * *

"…AND another thing; I can't believe after everything you've been given you take out your anger and jealousy on a child like Ariana! For Merlin's sake she's your baby sister!! Where's your compassion!!!??" Minerva shouted. Honoria moved to speak when Minerva's hand shot up to stop.

"I can't even look at you right now Honoria Kendra Dumbledore. Just go to your room and hand over your keys and wallet. You're completely grounded," Minerva hissed holding out her hand.

"But that's not fair. I'm twenty years old you can't do that!" Honoria shouted.

"While you live in this house you are under my rules and you will listen to me!" Minerva snapped.

Honoria exhaled angrily and placed the items in Minerva's hand before hurrying up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

"So uh…can we stay for dinner?" Damien asked. He and Stewart had moved out a few months ago. They had a small apartment in London and were working for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. They hoped to help invent some big new prank items soon with the Weasley twins. Honoria still lived at home and wasn't working. She was living off her parents and grandparents having the party girl life.

"Yes you can. I'm going to go check on Ari," Minerva sighed rubbing her temple.

"Hey we'll come to," Stewart replied.

"Yeah we adore her," Damien added.

The three approached Ariana's room and heard someone begging for mercy and screaming. Shrugging to each other they entered the room and found Katherine on the floor in the fetal position crying she was laughing so hard. Ariana was sat atop her tickling her mercilessly.

"Please I beg of you have mercy. Please stop I'll give you an ice cream sundae!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Really!? Okay," Ariana said stopping and just sitting on top of her grandmother.

"You're a cruel child Ari-Kat," Katherine sighed gaining her breathe.

Ariana merely giggled at her grandmother. "Ice cream."

"Yes, yes all right," Katherine sighed standing and taking the small child in her arms.

"Oh hello," Katherine smiled seeing the others.

"I take it that Super Grandma fixed it again?" Stewart smirked.

"Silly Stewie. Super Grandma always fixes it," Ariana laughed as she and Katherine left the room.

"She is perfect," Damien said.

"Nobody's perfect darling," Minerva replied, "But your grandmother is close."

"She's like Marry Poppins eh? Practically perfect in every way," Stewart laughed. Minerva shook her head laughing as they all headed downstairs.


	24. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: A Day in Cornwall**_

"Granny what ya doin'?" Ariana asked entering her grandmother's sewing room/ office. It was now summer and all the children were home from Hogwarts or the primary school. In some case they even came over every day after work for dinner before going back to their apartments…and sometimes they stayed the night.

"Making you a new dress. What do you think?" Katherine asked shutting off the sewing machine and holding up the white sundress with the small flower cut outs on the hem and the yellow sash around the waist.

"I likes it. Can I tries it on?" Ariana asked smiling.

"Well I suppose. I think I could do some fitting on it," Katherine nodded handing the dress to the girl. Ariana ran to the screen in the corner and put on the dress as Katherine grabbed her pin cushion.

When the girl return she lifted her arms and let her grandmother set her on the stool as the old woman kneeled to fit the dress.

"Granny can I ask you something?" Ariana asked as she started biting her hair.

"Yes angel?" Katherine asked.

"Can we…can we go away just you and me?" Ariana asked.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked pinning the hem.

"I just…I don't like Nori glaring at me all the time. I want to go somewhere away for awhile," Ariana explained.

"Well I don't see why not. Let's see…how about I finish this dress and you go get two of your favorite books. I'll pack us up and you and I will go spend tonight and tomorrow in Cornwall," Katherine suggested.

"Thanks Granny," Ariana said bending down to hug the woman.

"Your welcome. So go put you other clothes back on and give me the dress. We'll live after lunch time okay?"

"Okies," Ariana nodded as she quickly changed and left.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I hear you're spiriting my child away from me," Minerva stated leaning in the doorway of her mother and stepfather's bedroom.

Katherine was packing an over night bag with both hers and Ariana's things.

"Not from you from this house," Katherine said looking up as she zipped up the bag, "She's not happy in here Minerva she needs to get out. You're just a little short of Kendra letting her go to school and come home. Letting her out for school is not a life. She's asked to get away from Honoria so I'm going to take her away for the rest of the evening and tomorrow. We'll be back tomorrow at dinner so don't worry or anything."

"All right just take care of her. I don't know how you do it but you two understand each other," Minerva sighed hugging her mother tightly.

Katherine returned the hug and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"You watch out for my girls and I'll watch yours," Katherine smiled, "Don't let Damien give Ursula a lot of broccoli and cauliflower. She doesn't like them and I don't want her throwing up all over the place."

"I promise," Minerva nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ready to go Ari-Kat?" Katherine asked entering the sitting room.

"Yep," Ariana nodded jumping off of Albus' lap. She turned half way across the room and went back to Albus.

"Bye daddy. You bes good for mummy okay?" she said hugging his arm.

"I will little one," Albus laughed kissing her head.

"Bye mummy," Ariana said hugging Minerva's leg tightly.

"Bye baby. Be good for Granny okay?" Minerva smiled kissing Ariana's black hair.

"I promise," Ariana nodded as she broke away and looked up at her grandmother.

"Up please," she smiled cutely.

"Look at that Honoria someone you don't have to tell to be polite. Perhaps you are the one that's mentally retarded," fourteen year old Athena smirked from behind her book.

"Oh shut it twit," Honoria snapped from the window.

Katherine rolled her eyes at Honoria as she lifted Ariana and kissed Minerva's cheek.

"Fair the well kittens," she stated as she disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Katherine apparated to a pleasant cottage on a cliff in Cornwall. The cottage was neither big nor small and had ivy growing up the front and sides. The stones were grey and brown cobblestones with four large windows. It had a kitchen, small sitting room, bathroom, and three bedrooms.

A long set of steps were attached to the cliff that went all the way down to the beach.

"Oh wow," Ariana gasped as Katherine set her on the ground.

"How about we go unpack and go for a walk to the little village for groceries?" Katherine suggested.

"Okay…um can I share a room with you?" Ariana asked.

"If you wish. We'll do anything you want while we're here," Katherine smiled as she unlocked the door and they entered the house.

Forty minutes later Ariana was skipping along the main street as Katherine walked behind her a little slower.

"I'm the good ship lollipop. I'll take you down to the candy shop," Ariana sang happily as she skipped. They entered the small market that was almost like a time warp back to the 1940 the way everything was arranged.

"Good afternoon ma'am," the young cashier greeted as Katherine entered the store.

"Hello," Katherine smiled taking a basket to shop with. The skinny teenager had admired the woman for quite sometime before the little girl's activities got his attention.

Ariana was over by a small stack of toys bouncing a ball happily.

"Miss please stop that you're not supposed to bounce that in here," the boy stated.

"It says try me," Ariana replied continuing to bounce the ball.

"No that is a different toy that says that. You can't bounce that in here with all the jars," the boy shook his head. He came around the counter and walked toward the girl. Katherine was bent down in the freezer section not hearing them.

"They won't break," Ariana stated as she continued to bounce.

"I said stop it!" the boy snapped grabbing the girl's arm. She cried out in a high pitched voice as she slung the ball and it flew all over the aisle and adjoining one smashing the jars to pieces.

"Look at what you did!" he snapped.

"No I didn't," Ariana cried.

"Yes you did don't you understand!? I told you no what are you stupid!?" the boy yelled.

Katherine looked up and gasped as she saw what had happened.

"Protificus Totalus," Katherine snapped pointing her wand at the boy. He froze looking surprised at the girl.

"Ariana what happened?" Katherine asked walking up.

"It said try me and he grabbed me and they broke," Ariana explained.

"All right let's fix it before the owner comes," Katherine sighed pulling Ariana close. With a few flicks of her wand everything was fixed and the boy was unfrozen and obliviated just as a tall bald man came out of the back.

"Son what are you doing? You're not harassing this lovely woman are you?" the man snapped.

"I uh I…"

"He was helping me find some pickles," Katherine smiled grabbing a jar and holding it up she stuck her wand up her sleeve.

"All right then," the elder man nodded.

"Ari did you want that ball?" Katherine asked pointing to the ball by the girl's foot.

"Yes please Granny," Ariana nodded holding up the ball.

"All right come along then," Katherine smiled leading the girl to the counter where she placed the ball and basket by the cash register. The young boy rubbed his head in confusion as he came to the cash register and started to ring everything up. His father put everything in a cloth bag as he chatted with Katherine.

"You look slightly familiar. You come to Cornwall often?" the older man asked.

"Not lately I have a cottage up on the cliff outside of town," Katherine answered.

"Oh the Ivy Cottage? Wait…are you the wife of that old gentleman with the pipe?" the man asked.

"I was…he died about fifty-five years ago in the second great war," Katherine sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry…I remember you two though I was just a little thing about eight when I last saw you two. You gave me a bag of homemade cookies when I met you two at the beach," the man smiled looking at Ariana.

"Oh yes. Jeremiah MacGregor, you've certainly grown," Katherine smiled sweetly.

"You've barely aged at all ma'am," the man smiled charmingly, "this one of your granddaughters?"

"Yes she's Minerva's youngest. I don't know if you remember her or not though," Katherine replied.

"Skinny thing always with a book and a snappy comeback?" the man asked.

"That's the one," Katherine laughed paying the boy, "She married Albus Dumbledore and Ariana is their youngest."

"Albus Dumbledore? Hmmm rings a bell but I can't put a face to it," the man stated rubbing his chin.

"He came with Stewart and I before. Tall with a crooked nose and auburn hair?" Katherine said.

"Oh yeah…nice bloke. Glad your daughter found a good man. I see you remarried," he stated handing her the bag.

"I did. We have two girls we adopted," Katherine nodded.

"Goodness I bet those adult kids you got were shocked about that," the man chuckled.

"Actually they were rather good about it," Katherine smiled, "well we better get back before dark. Thanks Jeremiah it was good seeing you again."

"You two Ms. Katherine," the man nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come in for dinner Ari-Kat," Katherine called from the kitchen window that night.

"Coming!" Ariana replied. She left her ball outside and entered the house through the back door where she found her grandmother setting two plated on the little kitchen table.

"Wash hands."

"Yes ma'am." Ariana nodded climbing up the stool by the sink and turning on the water.

After washing her hands the two sat down to the small but pleasant meal of sausage, potatoes, and rolls.

"I like this. I want it always like this," Ariana stated eating.

"We'll try and get more Granny and Ari Day's okay?" Katherine smiled. Ariana nodded happily.

They ate their meal quietly and after Katherine cleaned up and Ariana had her bath they retired to one of the bedrooms and snuggled into the bed for Katherine to read a bedtime story.

When she'd finished and turned out the light to go to sleep Ariana looked up at her through sleepy eyes and asked, "You'll always stay with me right?"

"I'll do my best," Katherine smiled kissing the child's head.

* * *

The next morning after a light breakfast the two dressed and packed a picnic lunch as they spent the day on the beach playing catch and swimming in the cool water. A few passersby observed the two and made comments to themselves or other about how cute the girl was and how kind the grandmother was to indulge her.

Hours were spent with just Katherine and Ariana; so much so that when they returned that night the little girl was perfectly relaxed and ready to take on her crazy family.


	25. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23: You Can't be Serious_**

It was late July. Minerva was in one of the guest bedrooms going through some of her old things she wanted to give to Athena. Katherine was downstairs in the living room with six year old Brian and five year old Ariana. She was playing the piano while they put together a child's puzzle.

All was calm in the home till they heard a loud noise outside. Katherine stopped her playing and went to the large windows to see what it was. The two small children jumped onto the couch as she pulled up the blinds.

"Oh my god," Katherine laughed looking down at the children. They looked up at her with wide grins on their faces as they turned toward the doorway.

"MAMA!!!"

"MINERVA!!!" the three shouted together.

"WHAT!?" was the reply.

"Minerva Katherine you've got to come and see what your husband and step-father did!!" Katherine shouted.

Minerva entered the room wiping her hands on her skirt. She was wearing a brown skirt and cream colored blouse with a brown and cream polka dotted scarf holding her hair back.

"What?" she asked.

"Come and look at what the men bought," Katherine laughed.

Minerva rolled her eyes and leaned over her son and daughter to look out the window. She gasped and frowned as she dashed out of the room and out the front door.

"Let's go see Mummy yell at daddy," Brian grinned.

"All right," Katherine laughed as she allowed the boy to climb on her back and picked the girl up in her arms.

The three went out the open front door and stepped off the porch onto the circular drive where Damien and Albus were getting off of two motorcycles. Both men were wearing worn jeans and black leather chaps with white t-shirts and black leather vests. Damien had a black helmet with a snake on the side while Albus had a purple helmet with a cat on the back.

"What are you two wearing?" Katherine laughed.

"This is what you wear when riding a chopper," Damien explained.

"You can't be serious," Minerva snapped. "What possessed you to buy these!?"

"A sense of adventure," Albus replied taking off his helmet. He was wearing black sunglasses as was Damien.

"Daddy you look silly," Ariana giggled.

"Silly I think describes them perfectly," Katherine laughed.

"It's not silly," Damien growled.

"It's stupid," Minerva frowned crossing her arms over her chest, "Albus what are you think buying this thing? It's insane at your age and you look ridiculous in that outfit. What will people think!? What if something happens to you?"

"They're as safe as cars. Nothing bad is going to happen," Albus replied.

"Nothing bad my foot," Minerva hissed, "This thing could run out from under you and you'd go flying through the air and hit a pole and smash your skull in. You'd be a vegetable for the rest of your life if it didn't kill you!" she finished in a screech.

"Minerva!" Albus growled indicating the children.

"They should hear it. Hear how utterly stupid their father is for having a midlife crisis like this! The next they know is you'll leave them for a younger woman…or perhaps a woman your own age!" Minerva snapped as she fled into the house and slammed the door.

"Well that went well," Damien chuckled nervously.

"What's wrong with her?" Albus frowned.

"Well you mainly. Plus she hasn't been feeling very well lately," Katherine explained. Albus sighed as he sets his helmet on the bike and entered the house.

"So really what's her problem?" Damien asked.

"Seriously that's what it is. She's been in a spare room looking through all her old stuff all day. I think she's feeling a little bitter and cheated about what I had to do when Ari was born," Katherine explained.

"Why is she taking it out on Albus?" Damien asked taking Brian off her back.

"Because she always takes it out on Albus. It's natural for her. She never likes being angry with me. Stewart says it's because he told her never to be and it's some final thing she's trying to do to honor him," Katherine shrugged.

"Boy Katy these McGonagalls are weird," Damien sighed as they walked around back to the shed.

"True," Katherine nodded. The two adults got on two of the four wheelers and drove off across the yard into the forest with the two kids.

* * *

"Minerva…Minerva let me in," Albus called knocking on his mother-in-laws bedroom door.

Minerva had not been in any of the other rooms and this one was locked so he was betting she was in there.

"Go away," was the weak reply.

"Minerva let me in…please," Albus called.

The door opened of its own accord and he found Minerva curled up in the middle of the bed holding her mother's pillow to her staring at her father's portrait.

"Albus I want to say something before I leave you two alone," Stewart called.

"Sir?" Albus asked.

"Marriage isn't easy. Especially when you are married to a Harris woman. They get an idea in their head and there is no getting it out. I suggest that you seriously think about what you've done because if you two get a divorce my wife will die and I'm not ready for her to join me yet," Stewart stated.

"Yes sir," Albus nodded.

"Good lad," Stewart nodded leaving the portrait.

Albus walked over to Minerva and sat at the foot of the bed.

"We have nine children and I don't want you to miss anything. We missed so much ignoring our feelings," Minerva cried looking up at him.

"I know…Look I'll only ride the motorcycle around here on the street and I'll drive slow. Please don't be angry or upset Minerva. I love you so much," Albus said tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"You mean everything to me Mina."

"Oh Albus I'm sorry…I've just been really irritable and sentimental lately," Minerva sighed sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You'll always be the only woman in my life. I couldn't want anyone older or younger…unless of course your mother divorces Damien," Albus said with an impish smirk.

"You cheeky old cook," Minerva laughed capturing him in a kiss.


	26. Chapter 24

Ariana goes to school now!

_**Chapter 24: She's Eleven Now**_

Six years flew to the wind and at the end of the summer Ariana was happily jittery as she was about to get on the train to go to school. She was excited and her parents were nervous as all get out.

Going with her was fourteen year Fiona; 12 year old Brian; sixteen year olds Albus, Rose, and Ursula; and thirteen year olds Hugo and Lily.

Fiona had adapted to Hogwarts easily enough. When she couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying she would go to the teacher after class and get a recap. She was getting very good marks.

Brian had given his grandmother the biggest joy she'd had in years when he sent her a letter saying he was in Slytherin. The first and it seemed the only one. Katherine had been ecstatic to know it and had sent it a giant chocolate cake; which made him very popular with the other snakes.

Albus, Rose, and Ursula had all gone into Ravenclaw and were thick as thieves. They were known as the Brass Trio the smartest and friendliest kids in the school.

Hugo and Lily were devoted Gryffindors that were insane about Quidditch like their 'Grandmother Minerva' and were excellent chasers.

"Well it's about that time," Albus said hopping on his feet.

"Albus Severus you remind me of your grandfather," Katherine laughed, "James was always ready to get to school and get away from everyone."

"No it's not that," Albus said.

"He wants to get to snogging Allanah Lennox," Ursula replied. Albus blushed as the others laughed.

Ariana was standing in between her mother and grandmother as the whistled blew sounding the five minute warning.

"You ready baby?" Minerva asked smiling at her youngest.

"No," Ariana shook her head, "I want to stay home."

"Okay," Minerva nodded.

"What!? Minerva we agreed she has to be treated like regular child," Dumbledore sighed.

"But if she doesn't want to…"

The two parents continued to argue as the children rolled their eyes and started looking everywhere else. The older Ariana got the worse Minerva and Albus' fighting got.

Katherine gently kneeled down. At 209 she was really starting to feel her age and had a twinge of arthritis every now and then.

"Ariana do you know what school is?" she asked gently.

"Place where people make fun of you because you can't learn fast," the girl said sniffling.

"No that's what children are. Mean nasty children are like that. But you see school is where you make friends with people that are nice even if the mean ones tease you. You just pretend the mean ones are crows," Katherine explained.

"But…but you're not there to fix everything…and…m-mummy won't be there to read and sing to me," the girl cried.

"No but you'll be home for Christmas and you can write letters to us all the time. Plus…" Katherine smiled and pulled a small mirror out of her coat and gave it to the girl, "If you ever need held understanding something you just say emerald eyes and you can talk to me or mummy anytime."

"Really?" Ariana gasped.

"Really, really," Katherine smiled.

"Okay I guess it won't be that bad," Ariana smiled.

"That's my kitten," Katherine smiled as she wiped away the girl's tears and hugged her tightly kissing her head.

"Bye mummy and daddy love you!" Ariana exclaimed hugging them both and hopping on the train with Brian just as the train started to move.

Minerva and Albus blinked and looked at each other.

"What'd we miss?" Albus asked.

"Once again Katherine bailed you guys out," Black stated, "Quite honestly I don't know what you two would do without her."

* * *

"Dumbledore, Ariana!" Flitwick called as Ariana stepped up and sat on the stool. The hat went on her head and she heard the hat.

_"Oh let's see…you are an odd one," the hat stated. _

_"Hey don't be rude!" she snapped. _

_"Feisty good, very good. You aren't very smart," it said. _

_"Grandma and mummy say I'm just right," Ariana pouted. She did not like talking clothes. _

_"Who are you calling talking clothes?" it said annoyed._

_ "Oh shut up," she said angry, "just admit you don't know where to put a stupid person!" _

A loud gasp filled the room as the hat set on fire on her head. Filius looked at a loss for what to do as Albus stood and quickly exchanged the flames.

"Ariana," he snapped.

"Albus put her in Gryffindor. Just get me off of her," the hat shuddered. Albus lifted the hat off of Ariana's head and she went to sit with Lily not even looking at anyone.

* * *

After the sorting was finished, the feast and speeches given, and she was shown the dorms; Ariana climbed into her bed and closed the curtains. She took out the mirror as the tears started to fall on the glass and she sniffed, "E-emerald e-eyes."

The mirror flashed and two women that were eerily similar but different stood in front of it. They smiled at the girl and then frowned seeing her tears falling on her end of the mirror.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Minerva asked.

"Stupid hat," she sniffed.

"What about it?" Katherine asked.

"He said I was odd and not smart. Then daddy got mad cause I set it on fire," she sniffed pouting.

"Ariana don't pout it's not pretty," Katherine chastised, "Was the hat on your head?"

The girl nodded.

"Merlin, Ariana you have to be careful when you're angry," Minerva stated.

"I don't like people making fun of me," Ariana stated.

"Mina talk to her I need a word with a certain headmaster," Katherine stated.

"Don't hurt him," Minerva replied.

Katherine walked out of the mirror frame and to the fireplace.

* * *

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFIRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE I SHOULD CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE AND FEED IT TO THE GIANT SQUID!!!!" a voice boom from the fireplace.

The portraits sniggered as Albus looked for a hiding spot.

"Uh…Albus isn't here!" Dippit's portrait replied nervously.

"OH PLEASE I KNOW HE'S THERE. DAMN YOU ALBUS DOES THE PHRASE 'HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF' MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!!???" Katherine shouted.

"Yes I do. It won't happen again Katherine I can assure you," Albus replied standing in front of the fire.

"OH YOU CAN BE SURE OF THAT! JUST REMEMBER THAT YOUR FOUR SONS ARE NOT LIKE YOU WERE. YOU KEEP THIS UP AND IT WON'T BE YOU IN AZKABAN!" she snapped and disappeared.

Albus sighed tiredly and went to bed.


End file.
